Friends Even In Darkness
by Anscombe
Summary: However there was something in that man's darkness, something that made Luke think that maybe, just maybe, not everything was lost... Evil!Layton Older!Luke, rated T for mintor swears and blood mention, OCS WANTED!
1. Hershel

Hey guys! First PL fanfic ever! So please be nice! I love the PL games so I thought I may as well actually write a fic about it!

So, to put it basically: This is a kind of twist on the normal Evil!Layton idea. In this story, Layton may have lost his way but he's not trully evil, not at all...

Music of the chapter: PL3, Tension

Note: Luke is around sixteen/fifteen and is finally changing into an adult :3

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Oof!"**

Was all Luke could say as he was pushed to floor then quickly picked back up.

"Unhand me you oaf! I said I was coming in quietly!" growled the annoyed teenage boy at the adult.

He didn't reply, Bostro knew better then to reply to anything Luke said. Talking to that boy managed to get him in more than one sticky situation with the master and by now, he had learnt his lesson. This is why he just held onto the boy as he pushed him through the castle into the living area.

As if on cue, Bostro forced Luke on his knees when he saw the man…the man who was standing in front of the fire place, staring at it as he sipped on his glass of red wine.

"As you said you 'were coming in quietly' I take it you got what you wanted from wherever it is you went, my boy?" the man said, still staring into the mirror.

With the sound of that voice, Luke quickly stood up, straightening his clothes out "Yes, I did…" he trailed off "You know, you could just let me go out and do my own thing rather than me 'escaping' all the time, Hershel."

Hershel Layton frowned as the boy said his name. It always sounded foreign to him whenever _he _said it. He did once question Luke about it, and his reply was simply _"The way you've kept me so close recently, I think I have the right"_ And quite frankly, Layton supposed he did.

Layton, putting his wine on the mantel piece, turned around and faced Luke, who automatically looked him in the eye and he did the same back. Luke's face was that clearly now of a teenager, not a boy (not to mention his recent growth spurt, making him almost as tall as the professor.), it looked a lot more like Clive's only slightly younger and friendlier (the latter had nothing to do with his age)...not that Layton was fooled by that, he could clearly see that his eyes showed a cold determination to fend off whatever the once-professor threw his way.

"Do you think I am a fool? The only reason you come home at all is because you know you can't outrun _all_ of my employees." Layton shot back Luke, who just gave a small smirk in response.

The reason behind the smirk was because Luke was trying his hardest not to let out a bitter laugh at the word 'home', this wasn't a home, this was prison and Hershel fully well damn knew that. Didn't stop Luke from leaving his prison when he wished though...

And he did so every day, each morning he would until his goons (While Layton called them employees, Luke called them goons) called him away from Luke for some reason or another, Luke would then find some way out of Hershel's castle, sneak around the streets of London and then when he had done as he pleased he would get 'caught' by Bostro. Although, for some reason still beyond Luke's understanding, recently Hershel had just been leaving him puzzles to solve which would lead him out of the castle...

"Oh, Bostro." Layton then called out to his goon, interrupting Luke's thoughts.

"Yeah boss?" Bostro grunted.

"Next time if you are not more careful handling Luke it will be more than a job you'll be losing," He said as he continued to look into Luke's eyes, whilst playing with his sword, making Bostro gulp.

Luke just shook his head disappointed and a little worried at that. Although he did not like Bostro, he, he didn't want to be the reason that Hershel hurt the man. Not to mention the fact it would appear that Hershel had managed to become so powerful that even men like Bostro fear him.

"You can leave us now." Layton commanded, one he was satisfied with the amount of fear coming off the giant man, not taking his eyes off of Luke for a second.

"R-Rite' boss." He stuttered as he left the room, quickly closing the door behind him.

"Buffoon." Layton mumbled under his breath, making Luke sigh.

Layton adjusted his monocle as he looked at Luke's attire. He was wearing the clothes that Layton had given him. These clothes were a pair of black suit trousers, a white button up shirt, a short red waist-coat and the professor's old red cap from back when he was a student. He had given Luke the cap to complete the look as a sign of affection. He wanted Luke to know that despite the fact that Luke was a huge threat against Layton's plans to save England, he still loved the boy like he was his own. And, Luke clearly understood this.

Of course, this didn't stop Luke from sending both Flora and his own parents away from London when he got the chance. Now, Layton would have been angry about him taking Flora away, he really would of however, as usual, Luke was right. This was no place for a girl like Flora...besides; she would only get in the way of things.

So, he let it slide. Like he did with a lot of things when it came Luke. He guessed that was why the boy didn't hate him, because he knew Layton still cared for him deeply...well that, and the fact that Layton hadn't killed anybody...yet.

Of course, that was all a part of his genius, no one died in the take over- all in all, he managed to do it pretty quickly, though it was a complete mystery to his appren- Luke, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" enquired Luke, he needed a pick-me-up right about now, he was having a depressive mood-swing again and looking straight at the ghost of someone so close to his heart defiantly wasn't helping.

Sensing the sadness in Luke's voice, he took off the monocle and his tune changed from that of a cold-hearted master mind to that of the kind Professor Layton "How does one of your favourite's sound- fish and chips?"

Layton loved that that peculiar tone of voice always brought a big grin to Luke's face, he knew there was a part of the boy which felt guilty for smiling but regardless, the boy smiled like he was child again. This just made Layton smile even more.

"Yeah...can I...can I go and get it?" Luke asked sheepishly.

"What?" Layton asked no sooner after the boy had asked, clearly a bit alarmed.

"I promise I won't try to run...I just...miss going to get them myself." Luke said quietly, as he looked down to the floor.

Hershel Layton suddenly...suddenly found himself smiling sadly at that. Luke had...he would almost always say that whenever he willing left the professor's side _"Sorry! I have to go professor! Mummy, dad and I are going all the way to the other side of London for Fish and Chips!" _he'd say, which always made Layton smile even though he was going to miss having the boy joint to the hip for a little while.

With that, he walked over to the boy, gently lifting up his hand and putting a twenty pound note in it "Of course, my boy." Layton just smiled.

Luke's face quickly lit up "Thank you! I'll be back!" he nodded to the professor as he quite literally zoomed out of the door.

...

"Thank you, I'll be sure to come back again some time!" Luke waved as he left the shop.

He found himself smiling like a Chester cat as he waltz down the street with fish 'n' chips, but he wasn't smiling because of the food for once...

No, it was what he did, the man who had strayed so far from everything he believed in...had just trusted his prisoner to go out on his own and return again...

Maybe, just maybe, there _is _some of Professor Hershel Layton still in him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1. **If demanded and/or get more inspiration, I will make an evil!Layton fic based on this and your OCs will be allowed to be characters in the story!**

2. Although I never mentioned it, the only other different thing about Layton is that in this story his jumper is red instead of orange. So yeah, Layton with a red jumped, a belt for his sword and a monocle...that's my evil layton.

Review! :D


	2. Crow

**SQUEEEE! **You guys loved it! Wow I'm amazed by the reviews! I trully am! So I've done as you've wished!

Um...yeah I lied, I decided to just continue on from my drabble...so here it is! Chapter 2: Crow.

You'll notice now that chapter 1 is called 'Hershel'. Yeah that's because I'm naming the chapter after who's POV it's going to be for the most part for that chapter, this'll work the same for OCs (see end of story for more details.) so yeah, that's how I'm writing it. I really hope you guys like this chapter and yeah, I know, I kinda made it really long...please let me know what you think, because if you don't like it I can always re-write it!

Note: For fun, I have decided to tell you which PL soundtrack song works best for each chapter. I have also edited chapter 1 as well for this new little fun thing I'm doing :3

Music of the chapter: PL4, The Spectre's Call theme.

Note 2: I own the **England **version of professor Layton meaning that **Roddy= Nabby and Gus= Tweeds**

Enjoy! (hopefully)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crow smirked, today was the day. After six months of planning, they had finally done it. And now, with word from Louis, Operation Prim-Rose was a go.

Although at the actual time the idea came into place, Operation Prim-Rose wasn't actually needed, it was only in recent days that they had to complete it quickly as they now needed to execute it as, and their leaders had very well expected this…of course, they had all hoped it wouldn't happen.

"Crow? Do you read me? Over "came the familiar voice of Marilyn from his hand-held radio.

With that, he looked around the balcony he had just climbed on. Although made of grey bricks like the rest of the Layton Castle exterior, the flooring seemed to be that of…wood?...And was that stripy wallpaper? This confused Crow greatly, even more confusing was the interior of the room which was connected to the balcony. In the centre of the room a round rug with a blue exterior circle, some diamond shapes, a yellow inner circle and a blue one inside of that, somewhat on it was a big rocking chair with a big light brown teddy wearing a red bow tie, which near to that was a book case and a blackboard. There were also two windows side by side which had blue curtains and a candle holder in between them. Looking over to the other side, he could see a wooden bed with a blue, green and cream covered pillow and duvet, with a violin case leaning on the end. Finally, he noticed the map on the top of the bed along with…some pictures nearby…if he could just get a closer look…

"Crow?" called out the voice of Marilyn again, reminding him that he was here for _him _not to look at a child's bedroom, regardless of how out of place it was for a castle like this.

"Yeah, sorry…" he trailed off as he crept out the wooden door (he could of swore he saw a picture of Layton hung on that door...) and dived between some cargo boxes to hide then whispered "I'm in position."

_Okay…here comes the hard part, waiting…_Crow thought to himself. Now Crow was an extremely patient person, despite being a teenager he was really quite good at waiting. But today…today was different. Today was probably the day he and his dearest friends risked their lives and for once, maybe they might not make it out alive...

So Crow decided to do what he did whenever he felt his impatience coming on: a puzzle.

Slowly and quietly, he grabbed one out his pocket and read it himself...

**You come to home to find that some kids have smashed a ball into your window, when you catch up with the kids they say:**

**A: B is lying!**

**B: A is lying!**

**C: A is telling the truth!**

**You know that two kids broke your window and only one of them is telling truth.**

**Which one did ****not ****break your window?**

_Well let's see...A must be lying because B hadn't even spoken yet...meaning that what C is saying is also lie...meaning B is telling the truth! Ah ha!_

"_**Oof! Ah! AWWWOOOEEEEE!"**_

Crow nearly jumped out of skin at that sound. He sighed, why couldn't they be a little quieter?

"Wow, Badger, I didn't think that your martial arts skills could get any better than they already were! Seriously, that's like a new record!" Gus commented as he munched on some sweets.

"T-thanks..." he quietly said, blushing a little.

"Gus! Why did you bring the sweets?" Crow cried as he walked out of his hiding place to Gus, Badger and about five knocked out Layton goons.

"I'm sorry." He munched "They were...just so delicious."

Crow sighed again "Well, we can't do anything about it now. Let's just get to the door, shall we?"

The other two nodded to their leader as they began running down the corridor. They were so close! All they needed now was the door to be opened...just one last door and he would be safe, they would have saved him at long last, that large mechanical, arch door and then-

"**OOF!"**

Crow and Badger cringed as Gus crashed into the door; clearly the plump teen had been running a little _too _fast. Still, hopefully his crashed didn't make too much noise...

Crow took out his radio again as Badger helped his comrade up off the floor "Wren? What's going on? Why isn't the door open? Over"

Wren then replied "There's a puzzle lock that we weren't expecting and Socket wouldn't let me solve it and-and I can't seem to get my head around it and-"

Crow sighed, this wasn't a good time for Wren to get panicked...it was once again, something that happened on rare occasions, then again, _this _is probably the one and only time they'll try a plan like this.

"Wren...WREN!" The girl stopped talking "Listen to me, you are the most gorgeous, coolest, cleverest girl I have ever met and I believe in you, I know you can do it."

"C-Crow..." she stuttered, he just knowing she was getting flustered on the other end of that radio "I mean, yeah, of course I can! Just watch me!"

Crow smirked; there was that confidence of his adorable girlfriend.

...

Wren ignored the growl from her brother after Crow's call; instead, she focused on the puzzle on the monitor...

**A man who lives on the tenth floor takes the elevator down to the first floor every morning and goes to work. In the evening, when he comes back; on a rainy day, or if there are other people in the elevator, he goes to his floor directly. Otherwise, he goes to the seventh floor and walks up three flights of stairs to his apartment.  
Can you explain why?**

_Hmm...Well it seems he can only go up to his floor when other people are with him in the elevator...Why would that be? Seventh floor...what's the difference in a lift between floors? Buttons...height! Oh! I get it! _

"Because of his height, he himself is too short to reach the top button, when he's with other people he can just get them to press the button for him hence why only _sometimes _he can take the lift all the way back up." Wren explained into the mic standing on the table in front of the hundreds of computer screens on the wall.

"**No puzzle is without an answer"** replied the mechanical recorded voice of Layton's as they watched the arch door lift up for Crow and the others from the monitor.

"Have I ever told you how bloody amazing you are?" Crow smirked into the radio.

"All the time." She giggled as Marilyn took the radio off her.

"Do us a favour, Crow? Stop flirting with you girlfriend on the radio and get on with it?" she sighed, knowing that if she didn't shut Crow up now, Socket was going to go into rage mode.

"Mam! Yes Mam!" he replied into the radio as he mocked saluted at the camera and winked.

Socket growled again, Wren giggled and Marilyn just smiled and shook her head.

...

"Well gentlemen, let's go in...Shall we?" Crow could only smile; everything was going his way, he just knew that nothing could stop them now.

So with that, the boys walked down the cold dark steps the door had revealed down into the depths below.

They were surprised about how dirty the arched tunnel was, they had just presumed that this place would be as clean as everywhere else, which they felt very silly about as obviously a place like this would _naturally_ be dirty...

"How much further?" asked Gus nervously after a while...Crow was beginning to think that although Gus was good to fight off goons- maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring the member who's scared of spiders underground...

"Badger, map?" Crow just simply asked as they kept walking, holding the torch.

"I think it's just one more left turn and one more right and we should be there…" Badger replied quietly as he walked and looked at the map.

Crow smirked; he knew that, he really did. After all, he spent weeks studying the damn thing...however, he didn't want to say anything- there is such a thing as being too confident...

They had just made the last right which means, he was there...after so long, it was good to see their friend again. They didn't really know him as well as some of the others did but the black ravens were still his friends, especially Crow...

They froze as they saw their friend's light brown spiky hair as he lied against the wall, clearly tired...it looked like he most of done something to upset Layton because he clearly wasn't in too good shape. And...were those bruises they could see on his arms?

"I-is he...?" trailed off Gus, for once, begging he was wrong.

"NO!" Crow shouted, making his friends jump "I mean, no I can see him breathing"

Before Crow did something incredibly stupid, Badger dropped the map and quickly fumbled with the copy keys the boss-lady (that's what he called their leaders: Boss-lady and Boss-man.) had made and opened the cage...

No sooner had he done it, Crow rushed past him and straight to their friend's aid! Begging he was alright...

"Hey! HEY! C'mon, C'mon...wake up you big idiot!" Crow cried out as he slapped and shook his dear friend.

"Crow I-"Gus started off to say but was quickly stopped by Badger who shook his head.

"Oi! SMARTIE PANTS!"Crow shouted, continuing to try his best to wake him up.

"Five more minutes, Birdy...tell her...I'll..." He groaned quietly.

This was good! Very good! 'Birdy' was the nick name he gave Crow, it annoyed him to bits but anything coming out of that guy's mouth would have been good right about now.

"No! Look at me, you're not at home...we're in Layton's Castle, He- he got you, remember?" Crow said clutching his friend's face in his hands.

"You're not a...your- your real?" his friend questioned as he stared into his eyes.

"Real? Of course I'm real you big idiot! We've come to save you!" Crow declared, getting a little frustrated. They didn't have time for this!

"Really now?..." he trailed off, looking up and down Crow. From what he had seen of the younger Crow, his features haven't changed too much and the fact he still wore the same dark blue hat and yellow scarf helps. He also work a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, a white tee shirt with a dark blue denim jacket, all in all stylish yet comfortable Wait...these weren't the clothes that he wore in the dreams...could it be? The man smiled, he had one thing and one thing only to say to Crow:

"You're late."

"In that case, as we're so late, I guess we'll be leaving here. Nice seeing you, _Clive._" Crow shot back in return, smiling at Clive rather confidently and putting his hand out for the man after Badger picked the lock on his chains.

"Nice seeing you too, Crow." Clive smiled "So, which way is up?"

...

Luke Triton bit his lip as tried his hardest not to jump about and shout at the throbbing pain he had just caused his foot. This wasn't going well; he _needed _to get down to that room. Hershel was out as well as Bostro, meaning he finally had the chance to go _there_.

'There' being the one room he was banned from. Luke was free to go wherever he wished...provided it was in the castle. However, despite being told this, when he actually decided to explore the place he was banned from this one arched mechanical door.

The door to the dungeon.

Yes, Hershel didn't really need to explain why...Luke was already pretty sure someone Luke cared about was probably in there. Or at least, would be in there at some point. This did frustrate the boy deeply because he knew even if he did see someone down there that he knew...or even someone he didn't, he knew that there was _nothing _he could do for them.

What he could do through, was draw detailed maps and designs of every little thing Hershel had in this castle. That way, one day, he can give this notebook full of details of Hershel's secrets to someone who can truly take him down, and this whole nightmare with them...without killing his dear old friend.

So, down the stairs he went, to see what horrors Hershel was keeping from him. He gulped as he clutched his dear old bag...he _hated _spooky places but he knew he had to overcome this fear...for mum and dad...for Flora...For the professor. He knew he had to face his fears, to save them.

Though, if Luke hadn't been so concentrated on actually forcing himself down into the deep old dark caverns there would have been one question on his mind:

Why was the arch door open?

...

"**GAH!" **

Crow cried out as the bullet just missed his head and went straight to the wall. So much for just walking up and out, he guessed those goons from earlier must have woken up and sounded the alarm...although he couldn't be sure. If they got out of this alive, he was defiantly going to look this matter up.

If? What was he saying? _Of course _they were going to get out alive!

Clive was ducked down next to him "I take it you have a plan?" he asked hopeful.

"Did you ever doubt that?" Crow smirked in return, getting out his radio "Ravens! Escape plan Delta 5!"

"What's Delta 5?" asked Clive trying to remember. He had heard most of The Black Raven's escape plans before however it's been so long since he last saw them...surely; he wasn't forgetting his friends, was he?

"It's a new one, quite a bit has changed since you've been...away." Gus explained.

"Yes...and in order to do it we're going to have to get to the room across from us..." Crow trailed off as he stared at the door.

"**What?**" cried out Gus and Badger, Badger grabbing Gus out of the way anther bullet was fired through the door.

"Don't worry, I'll distract them. Then you can meet the others in the car." Crow declared as he looked at them all.

"NO! You can't! They'll kill you!" Clive ordered him.

Crow wasn't sure what to think of that...was he really naive enough to think that Crow hadn't already thought something up for that? It made him sigh to think that Clive, of all people, was underestimating him.

The room they were in was (what Crow guessed to be) some sort of store room for the many artefacts that Layton had dug up. In this room he could see Celtic weapons, suits of armour, ancient ruins, old maps, even gold...but none of these caught Crow's eye.

No, what caught Crow's eye was the shield.

It was plain, simple, metal, round and probably heavy...but he knew it would protect him from bullets.

It was the key to their safety.

So, he grabbed the shield as he said "Don't worry, Clive. I'll give them a round for their money."

And before Clive could do anything, he jumped out of the door.

"**CROW!**" Clive screamed as he was about to go after him. After being in that place so long, he was _not _going to let that man's threats become a reality! He was going to do everything and anything to make sure they got out...anything but sacrifice them.

So he was off...or at least, he would have been, had he not a certain person pull him back and to his surprise rather roughly too.

"Don't!" cried out a voice "Crow knows what he's doing not to mention he's studied the map and knows it inside out, if anyone can distract those goons and get back to us it's Crow. If you go after him then we may end up losing both of you which would mean this entire mission would have failed!" explained desperately the voice of Badger, which really caught Clive off guard.

Badger…he never really spoke much to Clive or anyone other than The Black Ravens and Rai for that matter. The only time he had seen Badger be truly talkative was when he walked in on The Ravens hanging out to get Crow for their latest plan. In fact, right here and now was probably the most Badger had _ever _talked to Clive…and, the teenager was right.

"You make a good point...lead the way." He commanded the young teenager who simply nodded and snuck out into the corridor once the coast was clear.

The two teens and the young man were off, ducking and diving whenever the goons came by. Whatever Crow was doing, he certainly was 'giving them a run for their money'. Still, although this made it a little more likely they were going to run into some goons, it also made it quicker for them to get to their destination...whatever that was, Clive realised he had no idea where they were going as they entered a room and Gus shut the door behind them.

"Now what?" Clive asked Badger after he helped Gus pushed a cargo box against the door.

Badger, who was looking out of the window, replied "We jump."

"What?" asked an extremely confused Clive as he ran over to see just what Badger was looking at. After all, he couldn't be serious about that, right?

On second thoughts, Clive decided that actually he was serious...by the fact that he could see about six blobs waving at them and a car with a life boat on it..._Oh, they can't be serious..._was all Clive could think to himself.

"We are all going to die..." Clive grimaced.

"Relax; we've tested this out before. Seriously, even Gus came down safely." Badger reassured him, remembering that they didn't have much time.

"Yeah!" Gus agreed, munching on sweets...which Clive decided to not even ask about.

He sighed, the two teens were right on this matter...he had to jump, they didn't have many options...okay, they didn't have _any _options left. However, Clive did promise himself that if he survived this, he _will not _be letting this lot come up with the escape plan ever again...

So, without thinking anymore about it (as he knew he'd end up scaring himself) Clive climbed up onto the bouncy...

...and jumped.

...

"GET 'IM BOYS!" Growled a gruff voice as Crow heard what almost sounded like a herd of buffalo stampeding towards him as he just kept running, all the while holding up a shield to protect him from the rain of bullets.

Crow began panting, he had been running around now for the last ten minutes and he knew he couldn't keep up all this running forever- he needed a hiding place, somewhere to rest even if it were for only five minutes...

Actually, Crow was pretty sure he should have collapsed by now, the only reason he kept going was _her_...to see Wren's face one more time. He knew as long as that thought was in his head he could run like this for a good day or two...

...providing his body didn't have other ideas, which it seemed to as Crow found himself beginning to slow down.

Desperately, he looked all around him as he just got out of their line of fire. It had to be around here. It just had to! He was certain this was the way they came from, which meant the entrance _had _to be here.

And, fortunately for his life, it was.

Without any hesitation, he dropped the shield, kicked across the room (so as to make them believe he went the other way) and ran straight down those steps back into the dungeon below...

...

Luke was sitting cautiously in the corner of the room which was clearly the dungeon, drawing almost furiously into his notebook, trying his hardest to ignore the ghosts appearing in his imagination...he needed to get his drawing done and he needed it done _now_. Before his imagination gets the better of him, besides he was pretty sure he had started to hear footsteps now.

Still, he kept focus, currently drawing in a cobweb with a spider on it. According the spider, he didn't much of this Layton character other than he comes down here often and that when he does, the spider would leave the room. He doubted very much that the web or the spider had anything to do with whatever Hershel did down here but when living with Hershel Layton, you know better than to take anything for granted.

Besides, the web was the last thing he had to draw before he could sneak back upstairs and act like he had been lounging in his room the entire time...

So, with the last stroke of his HB sharp pencil, he jumped up and turned as quickly as he could to the corridor, not waiting anther second to make his way out of here. This place was already beginning to give him even mor-

"**AAAHHHH!" **

Luke screamed as he felt something bump into him, making a shiver go up his spine. It was a ghost! He knew it! He just knew this place was haunted! Oh, why did he ever go down here again? Now what was he going to do? How-

"Cli-"started off the 'ghost' making Luke open his tightly shut eyes and Luke up at...wait, that wasn't a ghost.

Luke stood up looking at the boy, who was clearly around his age...he squinted; something...something about that boy looked familiar. That hat of his...and...and his yellow scarf...that nose! That nose was unmistakable. There was only one person who looked like that...

"Luke?" asked the boy barely louder than a whisper as he stared wide-eyed at Luke, clearly just barely believing his eyes...this only confirmed his identity to Luke.

"Crow..." he breathed out, his face suddenly turning to a wild grin "That's really you?"

"My god...Luke, we thought- Oh my god...I...you've been here _all _this time?" he questioned in disbelief.

Luke frowned at this, not really quite sure what Crow was talking about so he only dumbfounded replied. "Um, yeah...I have."

"Luke-" Crow was about to say, he didn't really know what, he had so much he wanted to tell him! Luke and Crow were never really friends back when Luke lived in Misthallery but when he left the two become quite good friends and even wrote letters to each other (like Luke did to all his old friends) so to see him again was a wonderful thing. However before he could truly talk his next sentence was cut off...

"OI HE'S DOWN 'ERE." That gruff voice from earlier declared.

"Bostro...?" Luke said frowning, making Crow understand that Luke must clearly personally know the man chasing him "Oh gosh, he didn't spot you, did he?"

"No, as far as I know none of them had managed to get a really good look at me." Crow quickly explained as he heard the footsteps get closer.

"Good...right...do you know a way out? I mean there has to be some sort of reason you came down here, right?" Luke said hopefully more than asked, still as sharp as ever.

Crow nodded "Yes there are some secret passages that lead to the old ruined underground, which will allow me to get up to the clock shop on Midland Road."

"Right, you go, I'll stay here." Luke replied.

"What? No! You have to come with me and the others!" Crow shot back, a little panicked. He had just seen someone who he had presumed Layton had 'hidden'; he was _not _going to lose his friend again.

"The others...? You mean..." Luke shook his head "Look, if I stay they'll just think it's me playing about and they won't say a word to Hershel as they'll think they've botched up by nearly killing me...You were the only one seen right?"

"Yes I believe so but still you have to come with me! You can't stay here, how will I ever see you again?" Crow argued, if today could be the day he got both one of his leaders back _and _finally found Luke Triton.

"Look, when the sun and moon are both up high, meet me at the old home of scholars." Luke said as he pushed Crow away as he could now see Bostro's boots.

Crow nodded, understanding the riddle was in case Bostro heard "Goodbye Luke, it was good seeing you again."

"You too! Now go!" Luke commanded as he pushed Crow even more, making him starting to run again.

Still didn't stop Crow for feeling guilt as he, once again, had to leave his friend with that fiend.

….

"We…we have to go." Roddy sighed, not making eye contact with his friends.

"What? No! We can't leave Crow!" both Wren and Clive said at the same time.

"Roddy's right…those were Crow's orders should he take too long." Marilyn agreed unwillingly. She didn't want to leave Crow anymore than Wren did but she knew that if they waited for him any longer they were going to get caught and that wouldn't be any help to anyone…

"But…" Wren trailed off teary eyed, knowing they were right…but also she…she just couldn't do it.

"That's it; I'm going back for him." Clive declared at the sight of Wren's tears.

"No! Stop him Badger!" Marilyn quickly told the boy.

Marilyn, Louis and Roddy could only watch as their friends struggled to keep Clive in the car. How were they going to break this up? The three of them all knew that they need to get going, _now_.

Louis was considering just stepping on it, it would stop the fighting and get them out of here before Layton's goons got here…but then, his friends would get hurt. He just didn't know what to do! But he knew he couldn't just sit there like a lemon, he had- Wait….what was that running towards them? It…It was…

"Look!" Louis gasped, pointing at the figure that he recognised, making the fighting stop.

Suddenly, the car which was filled with screams, shouts and struggling…was now full of almost frozen smiling faces.

Crow quickly opened the front of the car and jumped straight in "What are you waiting for? Step on it Louis!"

"Right, boss" he smirked, doing exactly that, the rest of the passengers as happy as could be.

Once safely out of Layton's area, the car was quickly filled of laughing and chatting from The Black Ravens and Clive. Although, Wren couldn't help but notice her boyfriend wasn't exactly joining in on the fun…

"Crow? Are you alright?" she asked as she leaned over into the front seats.

"Hm? Oh, Wren, yes I'm fine…pass me the headset would you?" he said rather seriously.

_Wren…_it was never good when he called her by her real name. Well there were a few times…but this certainly wasn't one of them. She could tell something was wrong, but she decided not to press it. She believed Crow would tell her when he was good and ready, so, for now, she did as he asked.

Crow, just took them, forgetting to say thank you. He was far too busy thinking about what he saw…was Layton keeping him down there? But wait, his clothes were pretty much clean…wait, didn't he mention something about the goons thinking he was 'playing about', that was suggest…just what was going on? What had he just seen?

When he was finally connected Crow could only say "It's me, we're heading back…yes, yes we're fine but that's not important. Gather everyone; I have some dire information to tell you all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haha, admit it...you guys so thought they were there to save Luke! **MUHAHAHAHA **as if I'd be that predictible...

So, who is the resistance's second leader? Why was Clive in Layton's Castle? Why didn't they know Luke was there when he goes out into London streets daily? And just who was Crow talking to at the end of that chapter? Go on! Tell me what you guys think :3

1. On a quick side note, despite the fact the theme of this story is actually Friendship being strong even in the darkest of days (and I'm talking about all the characters not just Luke and Layton), if I had to pick a theme song it would be 'Not In Love' by Crystal Castles ft. Robert Smith. Simply because the music works extremely well for all the running about there's gonna be in this story and it does fit Luke _knowing _that he and Layton can't really be friends...so yeah, 'love' in a different sence of the word.

2. you'll notice that Badger only talks to 'The Black Ravens and Rai' who's Rai you ask? Why it's my first OC into the story! She was created by **Riku's Music Lover** and you'll hear more about her later. For now though, look below to find out how your OCs can be in the story!

3. Right now for **how your OCs can be in the story.**

All you have to do is pm me a description of their appearance, personally and who from the PL games they'd get on with the most. (**do not say anyone from MoM as I haven't played that yet.)**and then tell me if they're one of the following:

A. Willingly or Unwillingly working for Layton (E.g A maid, which I really need btw. So please, someone send me in an OC that's a maid or something of Layton's)

B. A member of the resistance

C. A cizten of London who gets caught up in one of Layton's and/or the Resistance's plans.

That's it really, so please send them in!

Review! :D


	3. Flora

Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 I really hope you guys like it! :3 Sorry, I can't help but write long chapters for this fic I'm afaird :S.

Music for the chapter: PL1: the mysterious girl (until the first scene change.), PL3: The Professor's deduction.

Note: Anyways, As these authors notes are so boring I decided to take an idea from Riku's (my authoress friend! :D) and start doing something entertaining in the Author's notes...So, after the song that is this story's theme tune (Not In Love by Crystal Castles) I give you this little mini comedy notes...

**Not In love: Episode 1, part 1- Tea with Hershel**

Ans couldn't help but feel bliss as she drank down the Layton Exliar as she sat in the garden of Reinhold Manor with Professor Layton.

Professor: I must say Anscombe, your story of my...darker self is extremely fascinating. Although, I do indeed sincerly hope that it never happens...

Ans: -nodds head in agreement- I couldn't more. Also, thank you for inviting me to your visit to , it's trully an honour to spend time with the people I'm writing about and for your help with my story.

Professor: It was no problem, a gentleman always helps a lady in need.

Suddenly, as Ans giggles at the professor's remark, Clive and Flora come out back...

Clive: Hey Ans, when will the story feature more of myse-

Ans: GAH! YOU CAN'T BRING FLORA OUT HERE! WE CAN'T LET THE READERS KNOW IT'S ABOUT HER YOU'LL SPOIL THE WHOLE THING! -Quickly stands up and pushes Flora into my closet-

Clive: But the title already suggests that this is about Flora and you did say in the last chapter that whoever it's named after that's who's POV the chapter is going to be from, so I think the readers already know that.

Ans:...

Clive:...

Professor:...

Flora: C-can I get out of here?

Ans: NO! Not until the end of the chapter!

Clive: But they already-

Ans: Shut up Clive! Unless you want aliens to adbuct you and -demonic voice- **eat your soul. Muhahaha.**

Clive: What? Aliens don't exist, I mean-

Out of no where a light shines above Clive, he looks up...as suddenly the light gets bright and **zap****!**

Ans: Well...you can't say I didn't warn him.

Luke comes around the corner, holding the hamster from The Monlentary Express.

Luke: Hey Professor, Look what I taught- *Sees Ans* what's going on? I thought Clive and Flora said they were going out here

Layton: Well, my boy, I _was _drinking tea with our Authoress here but it seems things have gone a bit...peared shaped...-just puts hat over eyes.

**To be continued...at the end of the chapter ;)**

For though, Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you." Flora smiled politely to Rai Santine (a friend of hers) who had just given her a lovely cup of tea, her favourite as well: Sugar Smoke to be precise.

She smiled and closed her eyes as she sipped her tea, it was blissful quiet moments like these where she could have a good cup of tea and remind herself of the old days, back when she would sit drinking tea at home with the professor and Luke as they talked about puzzles, ladies, gentlemen, tea, their adventures...she could even remember Luke teaching her to solve puzzles. Oh, how she missed them.

It had been three years since those days, two years since everything changed and a year since she had seen her dear sweet friend, Luke.

So, although moments like this usually made her incredibly sad and even made her cry, she would always smile as she cried. She would smile because she knew that one day...one day she would be reunited with Luke, they would make the professor better and everything might not exactly return to how it was but it would certainly get better.

This was why, whenever she got a chance she would make Sugar Smoke tea she would smell it, sip it and just close her eyes. As until then, she would just have to keep reminding herself of those days, so she would _never _forget the two people who saved her over and over again.

"It's me, we're heading back." Flora's eyes opened wide at the sound of Crow's voice in her headset.

Dropping the tea, Flora quickly pushed her wheelie chair back into the centre of her arch like wooden table, which was placed behind the brick front desk of what used to be Scotland Yard's first floor enquires, full of computer monitors, keyboards, sound devices and…well tiny cute teddy bears which she decorated her work place with.

She could see her reflection in the computer monitors before she turned them on, her facial features haven't really changed at all since she was fifteen so all in all if someone from her past were to see her they'd know who she was, however that's find the upper right-sided ponytail surprising, although she did wear the same red bow. As for her clothes she wore salmon- coloured strap summer dress which skirt is about lower thigh high with white roses all over it and her old red ribbon (from her other dress back when she was with the professor and Luke) tied on as a belt and finally to complete the look she now has a pair of black knee-high- heeled boots, she would have preferred to keep her old boots but she had got taller since then...

"You did it? Are you guys okay?" Flora asked him urgently as she began getting things up on the computers.

"Yes, yes we're fine but that's not important." He then told her impatiently in return...

_Wait- Crow...being impatient? Something big must have happened!_ Flora thought to herself as she replied "Oh, right...what do you want me to do?"

"Gather everyone; I have some dire information to tell you all." he ordered Flora, she getting the communication app up straight afterwards.

"On it, Crow." She told him as she got it up.

"Right...oh, and Flora?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He smirked into the mic as he hung up.

When Flora Reinhold first found herself in St. Mystere again with Clark and Brenda, she didn't know what to do. However after a while she realised she just couldn't stay there. She still had so many questions like, what happened to the professor? Why was he doing this? _How _was he doing this? And...where is Luke now?

Yes, that was the one which made her stomach turn the most- just what happened to her dear friend after he pushed her onto the Molentary Express and watching him as those awful men dragged Luke back to the castle. The guilt just wouldn't leave her, still hasn't.

Anyways, after two months, she headed back to London where after a while of getting into some trouble, she met up with Clive again who eagerly welcomed her into the resistance...which became her second home.

It wasn't long before they found out that Flora had a natural talent with computers (one of the professor's inventions in the recent years) so she was very quickly posted in as information central and was very very very good at her job, making her invaluable to them.

The Resistance...they were a bunch of strange and wonderful people in Flora's eyes. They were like a family, a _real _family and everyone got along so well. In fact, she couldn't imagine life without them...although she could imagine it with two more certain people...

"How's it going?" asked that seemingly always confident voice, that voice always seemed to intimidate Flora a little but that woman was still Flora's friend.

"Crow says operation Prim-Rose was a success!" Flora squealed excitedly to know that the young man who had brought her into this family was finally going to return.

"I never doubted them, brilliant work as always, Flora." She praised the teenage girl.

"O-oh but...erm...Crow also said to gather everyone as he's got some extremely important stuff to tell us" she blurted out quickly, despite knowing this woman for a year- she _still _sometimes found herself being shy and timid. There was just something about that woman's confidence.

"Huh..."she frowned "Well, I take it you've contacted everyone in the field?"

"Yep" Flora nodded, smiling.

"Right, I'll go and get the others." The woman nodded as she ran off.

...

Flora's ears were suddenly full of cheers and woops as the newly built elevator in what used to be Scotland Yard's Archives opened, and people could see that trademark smirk of Clive Dove.

"LONG LIVE THE TRUTH SEEKER!" Someone cheered in the crowed, everyone joining in straight afterwards, drowning out the dripping noise coming from the ceiling corners of this dark damp basement.

On her first day as a resistance member, Flora found out pretty quickly that Clive was nicknamed 'The Truth Seeker' as he made it his own personal mission to uncover all of Layton's lies and secrets.

When he first joined (though she didn't know when or how) he made progress, a lot of progress. Not to mention, he and their leader just seemed to click. They worked together so well. So he quickly climbed the ladder of command straight to number one...or rather two, as _she _was the founder as well as the leader making her well...higher up, in Flora's opinion anyways.

"Thanks guys." Clive laughed as they finished cheering.

"Clive! Oh my god, are you okay? He didn't hurt you much did he?" Rai asked quickly as she ran up to him, holding Badger's hand.

Flora smiled as she watched the scene before her. Rai Santine was one of the first people to come up and talk to Flora when she first entered the resistance. They had more or less been friends ever since. In fact, although she would never mention it to Rai, if it weren't for her then Flora might have never opened up so much to these guys as she did.

Rai was wearing her usual garb, a messenger boy's cap, a white wool jumper with a colourful diamond design on and a pair of dark of grey trousers to match, a pair of brown laced boots and a grey-white bag with a blue flap and a star badge connected on it. Unfortunately, due to that cap and her short spiky hair, Flora actually at first thought Rai was Luke. It wasn't until she saw Rai's emerald eyes did she see that Rai was a girl...still, that didn't seem to bother Rai in the slightest.

Finally, she saw her hug Clive and leave with Badger. As far as Flora knew, Rai and Badger were dating but other than they were deeply in love she didn't know much, Badger was always so quiet...In fact, for the year that she's known him- Badger had barely said three sentences to her...

Flora shook her head, getting back to the point. Clive was back! They finally saved him! Wait...what are those on Clive's arms? _Oh no! _Flora thought to herself as she remembered Rai's words _"Clive! Oh my god, are you okay? He didn't hurt you much did he?"_ of course he would of hurt Clive! How could she be so stupid not to think that?

"CLIVE!" She sobbed as she ran over to him, nearly knocking him over as she grabbed him.

"Hey Flora!" he laughed, but stopped smiling when he realised she wasn't "What's wrong?"

"Oh Clive!" she sobbed again as she let go of her best friend "Y-your arms...I'm-I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, this wasn't your fault. There's only one person to blame and it's not you." Clive told her as he put a hand on her shoulder then pulled her in and kissed her on the forehead, then hugging her.

Flora didn't love Clive in the sense of romance; he was just her best friend. They had grown so close in the last year...maybe it had something to do with them having similar backgrounds or maybe it was because of what happened in 'Future' London...or maybe neither. Whatever it was, whenever Clive wasn't out doing stuff with Crow, her and Clive would...just sit and talk about anything and everything. They weren't in love but they more...like family.

"Right you are!" exclaimed _her _voice as she somersaulted down from the planning room, landing perfectly on her feet.

Clive and Flora stopped hugging, Flora getting out of the way as Clive went up to her as clutched her hand in the air, preparing to give her a 'bro hug' "Aren't I always, _Emmy_?"

"No." Emmy just laughed in return as she gave him a 'bro hug'.

Emmy Altava, founder and one of the leaders of The Resistance. Apparently, Flora heard that she was the one person who _hadn't _changed her appearance at all since, well whoever saw her back in the day. Flora had always been intimidated by Emmy but always looked up to her as well. Flora saw her as a role model in these uncertain times...however she did feel that Emmy wasn't really that much of a lady. (This didn't really work for Flora, who is a lady.)

"Rai and Badger sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" was the sound that suddenly broke Flora's thoughts.

She turned around to see The Black Ravens, who had already started mucking about again. Flora couldn't help but smile at how upbeat they all were. A bit like herself, actually. As flora always tried her very best to see the bright side of things and keep moral support up in The Resistance because someone had to do it.

"Guys, seriously, just knock it off..." Crow...growled? Yes, Flora was pretty sure he growled that at his friends...why?

Flora frowned and stared at Crow, like the rest of the ravens did. This puzzled Flora greatly, Crow may be a little cheeky and take the mickey out of his friends sometimes but he was never cruel or mean...so why did he say that?

She watched as Crow walked away from his friends and over to Clive and Emmy, whom she now turned her attention back to.

"C'mon, we better get you to the doc; she's probably going to need fix you up." Emmy declared as she looked up and down her friend.

"No way, I'm fine. Just let me have a shower and some decent clothing and I'll be fine." Clive shot back.

"Look, I know you don't want to say this in front of the others but I can tell your limping...so go and see her." Emmy whispered too quietly for Flora to hear, the only bit Flora understanding was Clive's nod and sigh in return.

"Before Clive does anything, I think he'll really want to hear this meeting...really _really _want to hear this meeting" Crow told them both, sounding a little worried.

"Why? What is it?" Emmy frowned; it wasn't like Crow to want to have someone at a meeting when they were clearly somewhat hurt.

"I'll explain in a minute, gather everyone up, please." Crow begged.

Emmy frowned even more as she started to say "I really think Clive should go and-"

"Please!" Crow begged "It's to do with Operation Poseidon!"

_Did...did he just say what I think he said? _Flora thought to herself _But that means..._

...

Everyone was silent as they surrounded the strategy table in the centre of the old Archives basement, which had a map of London on it along with several figures. The red representing Layton's thugs and the blue representing The Resistance. Flora looked to the top of the table where Crow, Clive and Emmy were standing away from the rest, Crow in front of the older two.

"During our mission, things went wrong and I had to spilt away from the group in order to distract the thugs into following me." Crow started off.

"What? You could have got caught!" Emmy exclaimed at that, the entire point of the mission was _not _to get separated "You're lucky to be alive right now!"

"Actually, it wasn't luck." Crow quickly said, so he could continue his story and stop Emmy ranting at him. He knew she did it because she cared but still now wasn't the time.

"What do you mean?" enquired Clive, holding his chin with his right hand whilst resting it on his left arm.

"Well, I went down into the tunnels hoping to get to Midland Road but I knew the goons were quickly catching up with me and as I had been carrying a heavy old shield as I was running to avoid getting shot I was exhausted...I was a goner for sure." Crow then went on to explain.

"However, to my surprise, _someone _was already down there." Crow then breathed in, for some reason, he wasn't sure if his friends would believe him...

"Go on." Clive urged, wondering why Crow, of all people, was being hesitant.

"...Luke Triton." He breathed out.

Suddenly, it was as if time had stopped for Flora. Had he really just said what she thought he said? Was she dreaming? Or could it possibly be that her dearest friend, who was more like her older brother (even though now he would be now fifteen, soon to turn sixteen and she is eighteen) to her, was really here in London after all?...No, Flora couldn't think like that. She just couldn't. Flora was a hopeful person and believed one day she would be reunited with the professor and Luke however, what Crow was saying, it just sounded too good to be true...

"He...he was standing in there, I have no idea why. Hell, I even thought he was Clive at first." Crow said, laughing a little bitterly at that last bit "I asked him to come with me...but he said no, he said he was staying as I told him the goons didn't see anyone but me and not even closely, so, he said he'd take the blame, meaning that Layton doesn't even know this mission took place...oh god, I should have forced him to come with me, I-"

Clive quickly cut him off "No, Crow it's not your fault...you...he...was it really him?" that was all the man could ask, he just couldn't believe his ears.

"Positive." Crow nodded "He didn't look like his younger self as much but I could tell there was no doubt."

Flora just snapped after that...Luke...he...he was there! He was at the castle! He was so close! That was all she needed to know. With that, Flora rushed upstairs to the foyer/reception to grab her brown trench coat on the other side of the room.

"Flora...Flora? **Flora!** Where are you going?" Emmy asked as she saw the girl move away from the crowd, quickly following her.

"We have to go and get Luke, he's in trouble! We can't waste anymore time!" Flora blurted out as she struggled with quickly putting on her coat.

"Flora we can't...I miss him as much as you do but if we just go in there guns a-blazing then we may end up doing more harm than good." Emmy explained calmly to the teenage girl.

"But...Luke's in danger. Who knows what can be happening this very moment? He's in trouble and we have to save him!" Flora told Emmy as she finally got her trench coat on and starting buttoning it up.

"Flora, we can't not-" Emmy was cut off.

"WE HAVE TO!" Flora shrieked, very frustrated as she began to run. Flora couldn't let him get hurt anymore- it was all her fault! She should have never even considered jumping onto that train! Why didn't she go after him? Why didn't she jump out and help him? Why-

"Flora, Flora! Listen to me!" Clive yelled at her as he grabbed her upper arms and held her in place "We **will **save Luke but we need a plan...he wouldn't want us to just run in and get caught, would he?"

"But..." Flora started to say however...she was right, she can't just go in there- she wouldn't be helping Luke at all...

"We need to keep rational in these situations otherwise we won't get anywhere." Emmy then commented "Besides, this isn't very lady-like."

She...was also right.

"Y-Yeah, your both right...but...oh, I really hope Luke is okay." She then said.

"We all do." Clive then quickly reassured her.

"Actually...I think he's more or less fine." Crow said, who was standing away from the action.

"**What?"** Flora, Clive and Emmy all exclaimed at the same time.

"Well for starters, when I saw Luke he was wearing a pair of black suit trousers, a white buttoned up shirt, a red unbuttoned waist coat and a red cap, not to mention he was more or less cleaning. So, I don't think Layton has actually harmed him...at least, not physically." Crow explained.

"I see..." Emmy and Clive both frowned.

"Wait...we've been believing that Luke was stuck at Folsense because of some information I found...what if...what if we were _meant _to find it?" Clive suggested.

"Of course!" Emmy exclaimed suddenly understanding what he was getting at.

"What do you mean?" frowned Flora; she knew she wasn't thinking clearly...her mind kept going back to Luke.

"I mean...what if Layton was trying to throw us off? What if he was actually keeping Luke at Layton Castle?" Clive questioned.

"Yes, but why?" Emmy said almost to herself.

"That...I can't quite figure out." Clive then admitted, sighing. They had never been so close to finding him before.

"Well, it's a good thing that me and Luke decided a meeting spot then, isn't it?" Crow smirked.

"You did? Where?" Flora asked a little too eagerly.

"_**When the sun and moon are both up high, meet me at the old home of scholars" **_Crow repeated.

"What does it mean?" Flora pondered, like the others...it meant something...wait, it probably meant something to Luke!

_Right okay so the sun and moon part is a time...I'm not sure about that. However old home of scholars...well he said scholars not teachers so he must mean a university and old meaning it's an older bui- wait university? _

"I did it!" Flora squealed allowed.

The others all stared confused at her.

"Uh, I mean...I know half of it." Flora then said shyly.

"Go on." Clive encouraged.

"Well the 'old home of scholars' must be Gressenheller University." She explained.

"Of course!" Emmy exclaimed as she snapped her fingers and then mumbled "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Wait, then that must mean...of course!" exclaimed Emmy as she went over to the white board and began drawing what looked like to be a clock of some sort.

"After 'the takeover' there was a puzzle clock built..." she said as she continued drawing.

Flora's eyes widen at that, how could she forget the puzzle clock? Back when it was first built, the professor had told her it was for Luke because of his constant sneaking out...come to think of it, the professor did buy her and Luke a lot of expensive gifts when she was staying at the castle.

"Basically, it would send out puzzles to anyone who came by." Emmy went on to say as everyone else had stayed quiet "It also had an actual clock, for unknown reasons, the clock is designed with the sun, moon and stars and the only time it's both just the sun and moon up is twelve."

Since Luke sent her away and the last thing she saw of him was him screaming as the goons took him, The Resistance found out he was in Folsense...meaning he was a goner. But...but wait, he wasn't in Folsense at all, meaning-

"Hmm, I wonder..." Clive mumbled to himself, making Flora forget what she was thinking.

Flora frowned, she...she was forgetting something, something important. Something to do with Gressenheller...something...ugh, what was it? Oh wait, Oh!...Oh no.

Flora's eyes widen as she ran up two flights of stairs over to her computer.

"Flora?" Asked Emmy as herself, Clive and Crow ran after her to see what she was doing.

"Oh no...I'm right." She gasped as she just stared at the screen, making the others come down.

"What is it?" Crow asked.

"Gressenheller...it's in the forbidden zone." She gulped.

'The Forbidden Zone' was code for the area around Layton's Castle. It was the one area with the most of his thugs and it meant almost certain death (or in this case, worse than death) to any of The Resistance who went in there without a plan. Flora herself was one of the few who actually knew that area due to the fact she lived in the castle, although, unlike Luke, she couldn't escape for a little while. She could still look out her window and see around her though.

"Well, Birdy would you mind getting me some of my clothes and Emmy would you mind helping me to see the doc?" Clive asked his friends.

"Alright but stop calling me Birdy." Crow muttered half-heartily as he went off to Clive's room.

"Wait...you _never _want to go to the doc." Emmy asked cautiously "I have to _drag _you in order for you to actually get a check up...so why do you suddenly want to go?"

"Because..." Clive started as he went over to Emmy, no longer hiding his limp "Tomorrow, I'm going to Gressenheller."

Sometimes, Flora thought Clive was mad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Not In love: Episode 1, part 2- Tea with Hershel**

Luke now goes and sits where Ans was sitting next to The Professor before hand as Ans herself goes and sits on the table, moving the tea set out of the way.

Luke: I wonder what excatly is that puzzle clock for, anyways?

professor: Your guess is as good as mine, my boy.

Ans: Actually speaking of that...Who is The Resistance's Doctor? What is the use of the puzzle clock? Just what will happen tomorrow when Clive goes to Gressenheller? Will Luke really be there? Or will Layton's Thugs be there to greet him?

Gus: But I thought you know all those things?

Crow: Shh! She's talking to readers!

The Professor, Luke and Ans suddenly all turn to see...The Black Ravens at the side of the house?

Ans: Whoa! When did you guys get here? What on earth are you doing?

Crow: Us? Uh...erm...you'll find out in the next chapter about that...

Ans: No seriously what-

**Oof! **Suddenly, everyone's attention is turned around to Clive, who has quite literally fallen from the sky.

Ans: Well, I guess the aliens didn't take his soul then...

Luke: Aliens? What...?

Clive: -gets up- my fan girls will get you for this...

Ans: Ahahahaha, yeah as if they could acut-

All of a suddeen, Ans turns around...to see a whole bunch of girls holding bats, torches and stakes...

Ans: Oh...uh...

Quickly Ans gets up and move backwards, striaght into Clive.

Ans:!

Ans: Hey ladies look -ponits at Clive- the man of your dreams is right there!

Clive: Wait- what? No!

The girls then go to pounce Clive but fourunately he wriggles out, the girls chasing him around the house, as Ans just ponits and laugh, the black ravens get back to what they were doing and the professor just lowers his top hat over his eyes

Luke: Just so you readers all know, Anscombe **does not **own anything in this story about the plotline itself- even the ocs in this story aren't hers. And yeah...I guess we will see you all in the next chapter!

**The end...until the next chapter!**

So what do you guys think of 'Not In Love'? Should I continue that mini little author's note thingy? You guys yourselves can even feature in them if you like!

Review :D


	4. Veronica

Hey guys! Chapter 4 is here! :D! And episode 2 of 'Not In Love' but before I get into that, I'd like to tell you (Okay I admit it, it's adevertising! . Don'tkill me!) about an **evil Layton-verse roleplaying forum! **Yeah, my friend (**Ríku's Music Lover**) came up with and I have put up! It's called **Professor Layton: Monocle **so yeah, join if you like!

Music for the chapter: PL2, Unspoken Feelings

And now, onto, 'Not In Love'...

**Not In Love: Episode 2 Part 1- Crow's secret**

Wren: -whispers- All clear.

Suddenly, Crow begins tip toping across the hall of Herzen Castle, trying his best not to be noticed...however, that is when Ans walks in.

Ans: Hey Crow!

Crow: -freezes- Hey... -mutters- damn it...

Ans: Huh? did you say something, Crow?

Crow: Oh, Noth-

Suddenly, Crow is cut off when the castle doors open widely...a darkness shining in...to suddenly, reveal Clive.

Clive: Did someone say my name?

Ans: What? No.

Clive: Really? Damn...so much for my dramtic entrance.

Ans:...

Crow:...

In the midst of the awkward slience, The professor and Luke walk in, looking around in awe.

Professor: I must ask...however did you make such a replica of Herzen Castle?

Ans: Oh, I hacked into Clive's bank account.

Clive: What?

Ans: Erm! I mean...Joking! Yeah...

Clive:...

Suddenly, in the background of the tension, something catches Luke's eye...

Luke: Hey Crow, what's that button thing in your holding? And where are you going?

Crow: Dang it...

Ans: Oooo...is that a **red **button? -stares at it- **GIVE IT TO ME! **-lunges at Crow-

Crow: Wha- **AHHH! NO! **

The Professor, Luke and Clive watch as the Authoress and the young man fight and as Wren, who had made it into one of the other rooms, came back to help Crow.

Clive: I'm just happy it's not me this time...although I do feel sorry for him.

Luke: Should we help him, professor?

Professor: Of course, we should Luke!

The pair run off, as Clive turns to face the readers.

Clive: Well, while that mess goes on behind me, you guys enjoy the fic!

**To be continued...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica Wright tried her hardest to ignore the intense atmosphere between the two men eating dinner as she cleaned the room around them.

Cleaning the golden dining room was most defiantly a tiresome task thanks to its size. The room is a golden colour with tile floors, in the centre of the room there is a rather long dining table with a white silk cloth over it and just a single candle in the middle of it right below the chandelier as well as only two golden coloured antique chairs at each end, along with some sort of rug underneath.

"You're eating your food rather slowly my boy, is anything the matter?" asked the man sitting at the window end of the table: Hershel Layton.

Veronica has known Layton, back in secondary school. They were friends before her parents made them move to London, apparently for a change of scenery but she very much doubted it was the case. However, when she returned to London, her old friend...had changed. And...and she could tell it wasn't in a good way.

Regardless, when the man with the golden rimmed monocle, red button up shirt with a black tie and black waist coat on top and also a black tuxedo jacket (which was never done up), a pair of suit trousers to match the black tuxedo jacket, a pair of black leather gloves and finally a cane with a red rim at the bottom which matched the red rim of his top hat (which Veronica soon found out was a gift from Claire) asked her to step into his black carriage on that rainy night she did exactly that, thinking back, she couldn't help but wonder if she really had a choice. However, then again, if she could go back she wouldn't change her choice.

"I always eat like this, Hershel." frowned the boy sitting on the side nearest to the door: Luke Triton.

Luke Triton...she can still remember the first words she heard him say _"Did you...? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't make anyone else stay here Hershel!" _she knew then that something was horribly _horribly _wrong and so she made a mental note to talk to the teenager who clearly wasn't Hershel's son but yet his parents were nowhere to be seen. She was sure if anyone could tell her what was going on it would be him.

She was right. Although he told her he wasn't in the country at the time it happened, he had told her that Hershel Layton had taken over England and he had kidnapped Luke and kept him here ever since.

This...this came as a complete shock Veronica. She...she couldn't believe it. Hershel had always been so kind, a little reckless maybe but he had a good soul.

However, what shocked her even more was the smile on Hershel's face when he could tell she knew...and that wasn't even the most shocking part, No, the most shocking part was he then offered her a job...

Yes, he had explained to her that now London was under his rule that currently jobs were hard to find (apparently, he said that would change soon) and as he still saw Veronica as a friend he'd like to give her one with good food, good shelter and good money.

She didn't really care about the money, food or shelter. Yes, it was true she was currently homeless as the block of flats she was suppose to move into 'disappeared' however that didn't mean she was going to take an offer that seemed too good to be true.

However...that boy...that teenage boy, he clearly saw something in Hershel. She could tell that he cared deeply about the man, although she couldn't quite place their relationship, she knew that such a good soul like this boy appeared to be couldn't be able to care about someone like Hershel unless he saw something...

So, she said yes.

With that, Veronica traded in her purple neck sweater and black trousers for a long sleeved, long skirt, black dress with a white apron that went down to almost the end of her skirt, a big red ribbon wrapped around her twice which was tied into a bow at the back and finally to complete the look for fun, a thick black hair band for her brown short spiky hair and a blue cat collar with a gold bell on it. According to both Hershel and Luke, the outfit went with her dark beautiful eyes.

"You know, my boy...you were eating really fast when we got those fish and chips five days ago, why the change of heart? Are you sure you're alright?" Layton then went on to ask, making Veronica freeze.

She couldn't help but do that, as she knew Luke wasn't going to react well to this. If Hershel spent more time listening to Luke and less trying to get Luke to accept being here for 'eternity', he might have known that that wasn't a very good thing to say...

And, she was right on the money as Luke just laughed bitterly, putting his knife and folk down "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"I was just wondering about your well-being. You have no need to be bitter. You're life is here, whether you like it or not." Layton simply remarked in return, taking a sip of his tea.

Veronica cringed, she knew things were gonna get ugly now. Normally, those two would get along fine; well as fine as someone get along with an evil genius. Except, when Luke would try to drag Hershel into the reality of the situation.

"Would Master Luke like some more tea?" Veronica quickly asked, as if to get Luke to back down.

Luke was standing up now "I know I can't change that. But look at me, I'm a teenager- I should be going out with my friends and going to school...I should have parents who constantly nag me and I say I hate but I don't really...I shouldn't be living like this." he then started pacing up and down "So forgive me, but sometimes, just sometimes I have to act bitter."

Veronica cringed again, now she was certain this _wasn't _going to end well. Even though Luke most defiantly had the right to be annoyed at his situation sometimes, personally, Veronica found it amazing that Luke could even be somewhat happy here at all as he never had a choice.

Veronica watched as Hershel sighed and put his china cup of earl grey tea down into the saucer in response to Luke's pacing, clearly thinking they had gone through this before and they had.

"Luke, it is a lot safer in here, in the castle, than it is out there. London isn't the safe place it used to be. That is why you are to stay here, where it is safer" Layton then reminded the clearly stressed boy.

"No it's not...don't you dare say that Hershel Layton. If you wanted to keep me safe you would have sent me to St. Mystere. No, I know why I'm here...I'm here because you'd be lonely without me and that I'm too much of a damn fool to truly ever hate you." Luke spat back as he stopped pacing for a second, his face looking like it was almost on fire with rage.

"Is that what you think, Luke? You think I would be _lonely_ without you here?" Layton said in an intimidating voice, as he stood up angrily.

At that, Veronica rushed over to Hershel's side, lightly grabbing his shoulder and whispering "Hershel...please, he's just a boy. Try to remember he's growing up now so he's gonna attack you for no reason. He's a teenager, so he's going to be a little unstable."

Hershel then stared like a hawk at her "Thank you, Veronica; however I do believe I know how to handle a teenage boy. Now if you don't mind, why don't you go and do some dusting or whatever it is you do."

Veronica looked at him like she got slapped in the face, getting an _'I'm sorry' _look from Luke. Regardless, she left the room, hoping that Luke was going to be okay...

...it didn't stop her from listening in by putting a cup and her ear to the door, however.

"Yes...yes you would. Because somehow, I'm still your best friend." Luke sighed as it was sadly true. The professor had once told him they had a true friendship and clearly they do as the pair of them are still somehow friends even in these conditions.

Layton's eyes soften at that, he'd sometimes forget the boy contradicts himself...then again, don't all teenagers do that? Yes, of course they do. _Oh dear... _Hershel thought to himself _it seems I've acted rather childishly _he concluded to himself as a sad smile came to his face.

"You may be right, Luke. But, that doesn't mean you don't need to listen to me." Layton said sadly Luke, despite knowing that sometimes some of his requests of the boy were...unreasonable.

Luke, suddenly felt ever so sad at that, those moments where he was reminded that inside that man still laid Professor Layton somewhere. He...he suddenly felt the need to go and hug his mother, to go and sit by her side and talk for hours on end like they used to. He...He needed...

"I need a hug." Luke just said barely louder than a whisper.

"Oh, Luke..." Layton trailed off feeling immense pity for him. Slowly, he walked over to the boy, gently pulling him into a hug "I'm sorry" he sighed.

Luke, who could only response by nearly leaping on Hershel and giving the tightest hug he could "I'm sorry too." He whispered.

Layton held the hug a little longer even though Luke was actually cutting of the circulation to his lungs; he then decided to put his arm around Luke's shoulder as he could tell the boy was clearly craving human contact "Why don't we go get something sweet from the kitchen?"

Veronica smiled at that in relief from beyond the door, at least she knew that today Luke was going to be safe.

Luke's eyes suddenly lit up like fireworks as he smiled and nodded "Yes please!"

Layton tried not to laugh as he was pretty sure he could see Luke's mouth water at the idea, so he did his best to turn his tone of voice to that of the kind hearted professor and said "Why don't we get your favourite, my boy?"

Luke's heart seemed to melt at the sound of that voice, actually it would melt at the sound of Flora's and his parent's voices right about now...he craved to hear those voices which was why he seemed to do whatever Hershel asked when he decided to talk like that

"Toffees?" Luke just grinned even more at that "Yeah!"

Quickly Veronica moved away from the door and pretended she was cleaning a vase which was on a wooden end table next to the door as the two came out smiling.

"Oh!" Layton exclaimed as he saw Veronica "Luke..." he trailed off so as to take his arm off of Luke's shoulder "...go on without me, I'll join you in a second.

Seeing who Hershel was looking at, Luke just smiled "Right, Hershel. I'll see you in a minute." And with that, he ran off.

"Luke don't run in the cor-" Layton stopped, the boy was already gone. _Teenagers... _was all Layton could think to himself as he chuckled and shook his head.

"You wanted something, Hershel?" asked Veronica, pulling him out of his wandering mind.

"Ah yes" he said turning back to her "I must apologise for the way I treated you back in there, my dear. You were completely right, not to mention that was completely un-gentlemanly, my apologises."

"It's alright Hershel but please try to keep your temper down around Luke, he's acting out which is perfectly normal for a kid his age. Please don't hurt him because of it" Veronica begged as she knew Hershel still somewhat listened to her. Whether she was just his favour servant or an actual friend, she still had some sort of voice in these matters.

"Yes...yes I need to remember that." Hershel seemed to say more to himself than her. "Well, I best catch up with Luke before he eats the entire kitchen" he laughed as he tipped his hat "Good day." He told her starting to walk away.

"Bye" she smiled in return.

"Actually..." Layton said turning back around "Take the day off, Veronica."

"Really?" She asked trying to decide whether she should, deciding that the fact she preferred to get the job done isn't as important as going to see Luke later on "Thank you!" she smiled.

And with that, Hershel was gone.

...

"Luke?" Veronica called out as she knocked on his bedroom door, maybe he had gone out.

She waited a few moments before guessing she was right and left...

...or at least she would have if she hadn't just heard...well, heard what she could have swore to be...to be a...a...

A sob.

Quickly, she turned back to the door and knocked again "Luke? Are you there?"

Wait, why was she asking? He was clearly in there. Plus he was probably crying...so why didn't she just go in? Oh yeah...

...Because if she didn't give him some privacy then he wouldn't have any at all, Hershel bothered the boy constantly so she respected if he asked her to 'go away' she'd go because she knew Hershel would never give the boy that chance.

Just as she was about to leave again, a little voice suddenly sniffled "Come in..."

Slowly she opened the door, letting it creak as she looked to see the teenage boy sitting on the child-like bed with his head in his hands, with Layton's old red cap next to him which revealed his light brown spiky hair as his red waist coat and the top button of his white button up top were undone. In fact, the only part of him that looked smart was his black suit trousers...but then again, she saw she could see what looked like some sort of sweet wrapper on the side of his upper left leg.

This was a replica of Luke's childhood bedroom in Misthallery, he had told her. Right down to the wooden flooring despite the fact the castle was made of stone and there was a balcony as well. According to him, the only differences was the size of the bed which had purposely been made longer and the picture of Professor Layton on the back of his wooden door.

Professor Layton...Veronica wished she had met him. She felt she would have liked the man who was quite a bit different but yet exactly the same from when she had known him. Apparently, back when Luke first met him, he had been a kind humble professor who enjoyed solving puzzles and helping people, not to mention he was (still is and always has been) a true genius.

And she could tell this wasn't just Luke's view, sometimes (like she did a few minutes a go when he apologised) she could see some of that 'Professor Layton' in Hershel. And like Luke, she hoped to see that kind professor...only...there was one difference between their views.

"Why do I keep doing that?" Luke sighed softly, clutching his hair tightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him as she gently came and sat on the bed next to him.

"You already know." He laughed bitterly and it was true, she did.

"It still helps to talk about it, you know." She reminded him, she had once tried to make Luke start a diary. However, his only reply was that Hershel would probably read it and that writing was more Veronica's thing. Which was also true, she loved to write...especially adventure stories.

Luke sighed, letting go of his hair and slowly moving his head back up so he could face Veronica "I did it..._again_."

"Luke..." she started to say, with a sad look on her face, they had this conversation almost everyday...

"Why...why do I act like that? Why can't I hate him, Veronica?" he asked as he got up.

"Because you've known him for a very long time and you were very close, it's understandable that it would be very hard for you to let go." She replied, watching him begin to pace.

"Hard to let go? Did you see me just now? Whenever I remember my own sanity and just what has actually happened to me, two minutes later I'm giving him a hug and acting like a child!" Luke exclaimed, looking up and putting his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I...I know that's wrong. I shouldn't be so...well, intimate, for the lack of a better word, with him. I...I know I'm doing things that..." Luke paused as he frowned "...that I'd do with my mother."

Veronica...wasn't sure what to say to that for a second. That was different; Luke had _never _said anything like that before. He would normally start shouting at himself for not hating Layton...but this...this looked like he was getting to the route of whatever stressed him.

"Well you said to Hershel that'd he be lonely without you, right?" Veronica told more than asked him.

Luke frowned at that, wondering a little how she knew that but shook it off and replied "Yeah."

"Well...right now, as you don't really have anyone else, you'd be lonely without him, which is perfectly-" She was cut off.

"Perfectly sick, it's sick, _I'm _sick. I still care so I let him in...and so I let him manipulate me...but then I remember that I have no free will and then I get mad...but then I remember I still care...and so the cycle continues. **I...I can't continue like this!**" Luke stopped as he punched his hand into the stone wall "**I'm going out of my mind!**"

"Luke!" she cried, wide eyed as she grabbed his hand to check it wasn't broken.

She inspected his hand as he just tumbled back a little from the wall, still standing up right. Veronica sighed in relief; at least, he hadn't broken his hand.

"Luke calm down! You're going to seriously injure yourself if you're not careful!" she cried out to him, as she moved the teenager slightly shorter than her away from the door.

Luke...just stared at the wall.

"Luke? Luke!" She called out, putting her hand in front of his face and clicking her fingers to catch his attention.

"I...can't do this anymore." Luke breathed out...feeling the tears burning in his eyes.

"Hey...look at me." Veronica said as she gently moved his head slightly up, wiping his tears "You are a wonderful person Luke Triton and I know that it isn't fair what you have to go through but just stick in there, okay? Here, why don't you solve this puzzle to take your mind off things?"

**You have a basket containing ten ****apples****. You have ten friends, who each desire an apple. You give each of your friends' one apple.**

**After a few minutes each of your**** friends has one apple each, yet there is an apple remaining in the basket.**

_Well you have ten friends...but you only give out nine...maybe one of these friends include yourself and you keep one for later? What! No, that doesn't make sense...wait...a basket? Oh of course! The last friend just had the apple in a basket! Piece of cake!_

Luke smiled sadly, handing the puzzle back to Veronica "Thanks, I feel a little better now."

"I'm glad to hear that." she smiled in return.

"Hey...um...I'm going to go and get some sleep now, okay?" he told her awkwardly, he was lying but this was his rare alone time so she understood why he told her to leave.

"Alright, sleep well." She smiled as she slowly left the room.

"I will." He nodded, putting his cap back on.

Once the door was closed, Luke took out his notebook full of Hershel's possible secrets and couldn't help but smile.

Now that Veronica had saved him from his moment of frustration, he could get his mind back to important matters aka: Crow. Luke hadn't believed his eyes at first...but he was as real as day and now, hopefully, that meant more of his friends were still out there. It couldn't just be Crow...Right?

Still, he'll find all that out tomorrow, he supposed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Not In Love: Episode 2 Part 2- Crow's secret**

By now, The professor and Luke have managed to get Ans to leave the button alone, as they now all sit in Herzen's dining hall.

Crow: Oh so _that's _who's room I came into back in chapter 2, that makes sense now...

Ans: Yeah, not that you know it.

Crow: I do know it!

Ans: -sighs- I mean you in the fic...

Crow: Oh.

Ans: Anyways...not many questions today as this one was more of a 'joining' chapter and it was my first OC chapter and she (Veronica) was created by **Yami Ryuu-chan **so yeah, anyways, my question is: Just what will happened tomorrow?

Suddenly, Crow sees the other Black Ravens...

Crow: I, uh, have to go...

Awkwardly, Crow attempts to leave the room, however Ans gets too curious...

Ans: What are you doing?

Crow: I um...**NOW GUYS!**

Out of no where, the black ravens suddenly pounce Ans, tying her with a net

Ans: **HPRRMP!**

Quickly, as The Black Ravens as Crow escape, The Professor and Luke quickly go to Ans's aid.

Outside...

Wren: Quickly Crow! We don't have much time left!

Crow: I'm trying!

Suddenly, The professor, Luke, Clive and Ans come outside into the forset.

Professor: Crow, what is the meaning of this?

Crow: -turns around- I...I...uh...

Louis: IT'S READY!

Crow: Great! I'm sorry Ans for eariler.

Ans: Oh! You better be sorry!

Crow: W-wait! I can explain!

Suddenly, the black ravens came out holding a massive board, leaving the others dumbstruck.

Crow: Yeah, we decided to make you something nice as you wrote us so well in your story...and thanks to using a time machine from Allen Industriies we knew what you'd want this.

Suddenly, when Ans sees the board, her face lights up...

Ans: -squeals- PUT IT UP! PUT IT UP!

The professor, meanwhile, stood aside as, out of no where, dramatic music played...

Professor: Allen...? I feel...as if I've heard that name...somewhere before...

Ans: Hey! Stop that dramatic thinking! Your stealing the show again!

The music dissapears as the professor is brought out of his thoughts and turns to Ans.

Professor: Huh? Oh, erm...I'm sorry? -is confused-

Ans: -sighs- nvm anyways, come take a look!

Suddenly, everyone takes a look at the giant board the black ravened have nailed to some trees in the forest near Herzen castle, it says:

**This chapter is deicated to:**

**Riku's Music Lover aka Riku (or Ruki xD)**

**without you this awesome chapter wouldn't have been so awesome! Seriously, without you, the Luke and Layton scene in this chapter wouldn't have been as nearly as good if I did them on my own.**

**You're an awesome friend! And I'm happy to have met you! **


	5. Clive

**Hey guys! So sorry I took so long- Busy week + Long chapter + Rp Forum= me doing this in a week. Anyways, just liked to say before we go on to 'Not In Love' I'd just like to tell you I'll be busy for the next two weeks as I'm doing summer stuff with my drama group so it might be a while before I update x.x However, after those two weeks I'll be writing as much as I can! :D So I'll try my hardest to get them done quickly!**

**Not In Love: Episode 3 Part 1- A date with...Clive? Part 1**

Clive just growled at Crow as they stood in the clockshop on Midland Road.

Crow: What's the matter? Can't take the fact a kid is beating you at your game? I'd like to see you top what I did for Ans in the last chapter. Face it the fan girls love me _more_! Even girls like Ans...

Clive: No they don't! I just have to wink and they swoon!

Crow: What's the matter? Scared of some competation?

Clive: No! I wll beat you!

Crow: Oh really?

Clive: Just watch me!

_**And so...**_

Anscombe stared at the two boys in disbelief as they stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

Ans: -is a little shocked- What? No!

Clive: Oh but-

Ans: No.

Clive: We can-

Ans: No.

Clive: I-

Ans: No.

Crow: -talks quickly- If I gave you my first addition 'Nightmare On Elm Street' collection?

Ans:...

Suddenly, Anscombe who was biting her lip, decided to pick up her phone.

Ans: Hey Riku! It's me I was wondering...how do you feel about a date with Clive Dove?

**_Twenty minutes later..._**

And so, RML stood outside the apartment building where Ans resides currently, wearing a short purple and black lace dress, purple and black fingerless gloves on hands and a purple, feather hair pin keeping her bangs out of her eyes, purple flats finishing the outfit as she waited for her date...

RML: -walks around the house,looking for her date- Clive? -calls out- Clive! Are you here?

Ans: -sweatdrops as I answer the door- Hey Riku! Long time no see!

RML: -looks up- Hmm? -sees Ans- ANS! -runs over, pulling Ans into a big hug- Hey! -pulls back, grinning- How are you?

Ans: -hugs back tightly- I'm good...only somehow an ex-convict and the leader of a black market ring somehow found out where I lived...

RML: -laughs- Lucky! Wished they were staying at my house.

Ans: Staying? They aren't staying on my watch! They're gonna get out of here and let me write in peace. That's why I've called you to be honest.

RML: **tilts head in confusion** Why? Don't you want them here? I'd be ecstatic if it was me they were staying with

Ans: They barged into my house asking me if I would set you and Clive on a date!

RML: -giggles- Yeah, I'm excited about that. -grins- Is he almost ready for it?

Ans: He better be...**CLIVE!**

And, as if on cue, Clive's footsteps were heard coming down the stairs...

**To Be Continued...at the end of this chapter :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clive Dove smiled warmly as he took a look at his reflection in his bathroom mirror, his face still wet from just washing it. It was good to finally be clean again. Actually, it was better to be back, to be with friends, to be _fighting_ again. He sighed as he put on his black skull tee shirt, it was grand to finally be back in the swing of things…but his mind…it…it wouldn't stop wandering to…

"_**NEVER!"**__ Clive screamed at Layton despite the pain, despite the tears in his eyes, despite the fact he thought he would have gone numb by now, he was feeling he was __**not **__giving in now_

"_Are you sure, Clive?" sneered Layton, turning over to him and dropping the whip and cupping his chin._

"_Yes, very." He stared back determinately, despite his eyes stinging from crying with his eyes open. Somehow, Clive somewhat kept it together._

"_Very well, Clive. Just know you brought this on yourself" Layton smiled at him, his monocle glinting as he then let go, picking up the whip and went behind Clive._

_Clive tightly closed his eyes, preparing his body for the next attack, he didn't know how much longer he was going to last._

"_Boss!" _

_Suddenly, the voice who once worked for him, who seemed to strike some fear into him nowadays, who warned him of Layton's attack...was his saviour._

"_What is it, Bostro? Can you not see I am busy here?" enquired Layton, clearly annoyed as he walked up to the man who had just entered as he walked over to him._

_Clive wasn't sure what happened next but he did hear was "What? Not again...", "That boy..." and finally, "No, no, I'll do it myself."_

_Layton then strolled up to Clive, this time with his red rimmed cane and not the whip, much to the young man's relief. _

"_Well Clive, it appears our time has been cut short..." Layton trailed off._

_Clive wanted to sigh in relief at that, he didn't, he knew that Layton wouldn't be saying that unless he had something up his sleeve..._

_And he was right, as Layton only smirked at Clive's small reaction to the news. He could tell young man was learning from their time spent together._

_With that, Layton clicked his fingers as he called "Bostro!" looking straight into Clive's dark eyes the entire time._

"_Yeah Boss?" questioned Bostro, smirking. He knew __**exactly **__what his boss was about to ask him._

"_Entertain our 'guest' while I'm out, will you?" He said more than asked, twirling so he was now standing straight and facing his left to Bostro._

"_With pleasure, boss!"Bostro sniggered, banging his fist into his hand repeatedly, his best menacing look as he slowly walked up to Clive._

_´Clive gulped, just seeing Layton going down the corridor in the corner of his eye as he closed his eyes tightly, feeling the salty taste of blood in his mouth, hearing Layton's laughter in his head. Well, so much for saviour._

Clive shook his head, he couldn't- _wouldn't _think like that. He was here now, he was _safe_. Yes..._safe_...he kept repeating that to himself as he did up his dark brown golden buckled belt and looked up at the mirror. He hadn't changed much physically in the last few years but his outfit was defiantly different from the last time he saw Luke Triton. He found himself looking in the mirror, wearing a pair of light blue ripped jeans with a pair of white Nike trainers and a black long with a white skull and cross bones in the middle tee shirt that arms _didn't _hide his bruises.

No, Clive wasn't going to hide his scars. He was _not _at all ashamed of what happened. In fact, despite his nightmares, he was going to wear his scars with pride to show that he did not give in. He will show people the bruises up and down his arm, his black right eye that was beginning to form, his scar on his neck and even (if people asked) the many scars down his back from Layton's favourite 'toy'.

He was about to go and find his 'Receiver' when all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in." He said warmly, putting on his best smile and walking over to the door.

He watched as a pair of legs wearing white trousers and brown boots entered, knowing immediately who it was.

"Hey Em." He then said to the girl with the long brown locks and yellow coat.

"Hello Clive..." Emmy trailed off, clearly a little uneasy.

"Is something wrong?" Clive enquired, sensing her uneasiness.

"Really, Clive? No seriously?" she asked as she knew that Clive knew "Of course something is wrong! The only thing you've been given are some Adrenaline Pills to keep you going! You need that leg properly checked out!"

Clive just sighed at her "Yeah, well, _someone _has to go and meet Luke."

"Then let me go, you're in no shape of this and you know it." Emmy begged more than asked him as she knew she couldn't really make him do anything...

"Yes but you don't know 'The Forbidden Zone' like I do and besides, you know you're the only person who can keep this place running." Clive told her. Not that he needed to, she already knew that.

"Well Crow then, I mean that is who Luke is _supposed _to be meeting with anyways." She suggested.

"Crow has already risked his life going there to save me. I am not letting Crow risk his life because I'm too 'injured' to go. You'd normally let me do this mission, Emmy. Just because I have gone through a month of torture doesn't mean I am no longer able to go on a mission." Clive snapped back angrily at his friend. He knew he shouldn't have done that but it was too late now.

Clive sighed, so much for proving himself.

Emmy stared at the young man before her; she...wasn't sure what to say really. She opened her mouth but nothing came out...she...he...he was...

"Alright." Sighed Emmy quietly.

"What?" frowned Clive, who had embraced himself for Emmy to snap at him.

Instead, he watched her rub her forehead "You...can go."

_Wait, did...did she just say that? _Clive thought to himself as the only thing he could breathe out was "What?"

Emmy, breathed out, showing a somewhat sad look on her face "You've been able to continue missions with injuries far worse than that leg and keep cool. I'm sorry that I...it's just...it's just I'm worried about you, Clive. You were stuck in that tiny little cell for months and we couldn't do anything about it...my god...I-"

"Em! Emmy!" he interrupted her, putting a hand on her shoulder "You came as quickly as you could for me. It's okay, truly. You did what you could and you managed to have me _only _a month in prison. Considering what quite a few of our members have been through, I'd say I was lucky to just be in Layton's hands for a month." Clive told her softly, looking her in the eyes.

"I...just be careful, okay? If you're caught again I _won't _be sending someone to save you this time." Emmy smiled playfully.

"Mam! Yes Mam!" Clive just mock saluted in response, making them both laugh.

"Oh and, remember to your Receiver this time, eh?" Emmy said just as she turned to leave.

Clive's eye twitched at that, he did _not _need to be reminded that he was caught because he forgot to pack his Receiver. It was a stupid rookie mistake to make, especially as the mission would have been a complete success if it weren't for his capture.

"Yeah, just as soon as I find it. Don't you worry; I won't be forgetting that…_ever again._" Clive replied, opening the door for Emmy as she walked out.

"Well, if you need a new one you can just go to Socket." She reminded him before he could close the door.

"I'll be sure do that but after I made sure I haven't lost mine. No offence to Socket or anything but I prefer the older models" he told her.

Emmy laughed "okay, fair enough, Mr. 'Old School'" she then began walking away saying, "Bye."

Although Clive scowled at 'Mr. Old School' he still smiled and returned her goodbye before closing the door and looking around the tatters of his room.

He sighed looking around. His bedroom actually part of Scotland Yard's old archives and it had been built in pretty well. Although, the room was damp thanks to the location and dark as the only light was a rusty lamp hanging from the ceiling. Not to mention the complete mess the room was in thanks to all the junk from old telephone wires to old fridge doors as he felt that in these uncertain times, anything and everything was useful for them. They were after all, that desperate. So, Clive's room mostly had what most people would call rubbish in it as well as a grey rickety old double bed with a stained mattress, an old small TV in the corner that doesn't work, a cupboard built into the wall with a white painted door with a desk and stool inside of it and a picture of Clive and his parents just above his rickety bed along with bathroom built in as an adjoining room- which was actually a luxury to have in The Resistance.

The place may not be as rich and snazzy as Clive was used to, however there wasn't **any **amount of money in the world that could replace the friends which came with this old cold place. No, for the first time in a very long time, Clive Dove could say he was happy here.

Clive shook his head again, his mind had wandered again! Although it was in improvement compared to where his mind went earlier it still wasn't going to help him find his 'Receiver'! And quite frankly, he didn't really want Em' to make him get the version 3.5...

The 'Receiver' was one of Socket's (and Wren's) many inventions. One of his first, in fact. When the Black Ravens first joined, long before Clive had got there, they quickly realised that they needed some way of keeping in contact in the chaos that London had become. So, the 'Receiver' was born...

The version 1.1, or the original version as some like to call it, was the one that Clive carried it around. It looked a red square simple walkie talkie with some yellow round rubber buttons underneath in three rows of three, tiny square screen that pops of the right side of the walkie talkie if you press it and a sliver thin antae that you can make longer or shorter so to get a better signal.

_Ah ha! _Clive thought to himself as he _finally _dragged his Receiver out from under the desk. He forgot sometimes he taped things under there for safe keeping. He really-

_**Beep!**_

Suddenly, Clive's mind went blank as that sound rang in his ears. It was his digital watch! But he could have sworn he didn't set the alarm...at least, he believed that as he looked down to see why.

However, his query was soon answered as he found himself running straight out the door and upstairs the stairs. Suddenly he was jumping, ducking and weaving around/in/over/under things...Why?

Because the time on Clive's Dove clock was 12:00pm...he was going to be late.

As he ran, Clive couldn't help but wonder...maybe taping things under his desk was doing more harm than good.

...

Luke Triton was nervous, very _very _nervous. He couldn't help it! His mind was racing through the many possible ways this entire idea could go wrong...what if Crow got caught? What if Hershel had a camera hidden somewhere? What If Crow didn't understand the riddle? What if the family found them here? What if-

**NO!**

Luke shook his head violently. He was being irrational! Yes...of course he was. Crow wasn't stupid enough to get caught and...and he would know about cameras and...Crow...Crow wasn't stupid and The Family were banned from here by Hershel himself so...

He saw no other reason to not enter what used to be Gressenheller University.

Luke couldn't help but feel comfort as he entered the warmly lit place that was just well really a giant library. For a lack of a better word, that really was what that place had become. Although the tile/wooden floors, the painted walls and even the doors have been restored to their former glory, the items that once furnished it and made this place so heart-warming for Luke had long since been replaced with rows and rows of bookshelves with a comfy red chair and a round small dark wooden coffee table set in every room. Well almost every room, the cafe was still the same basic design only the kitchen is full of Luke's favourite food and...

...and the professor's office, which strangely, was locked and looked like it hadn't been opened in a very _very _long time.

Still, now was not the time to sadly think about that. No, right now, Luke needed to find Crow. Luke slowly looked around the foyer he was standing in, unlike the rest of the rooms, the amount of bookcases were limited as this room was designed more for telling Luke which room was which than for reading purposes, making this the best place for Luke to stand as his friend came to look for him.

_Oh my gosh...where is he? _Luke mentally groaned to himself. They might not get caught but Hershel will defiantly notice soon that Luke was gone..._again._ And quite frankly, Luke didn't know how much more of this-

_**Mmrph!**_

Was all Luke could manage as he was suddenly jerked away, his entire body tensing up as he felt the need to struggle. _What's going on? Crow just grabbed me...wait, no, Crow isn't that tall. Oh gosh! T-that means... HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!_

"HELP ME!" Luke was suddenly able to cry as he felt himself tumble forward as he clearly managed to get free...wait...no...That was too easy. Did...did his attacker let go?

"Luke! LUKE! Calm down, it's me!" said a familiar voice...one that Luke had heard before...one...one that, inside his head, seemed to be echoing...

"_It's good to finally meet you professor. Or rather, I suppose I should say it's nice to see you again. It's me, Luke Triton"_

Luke froze at that. That..._that _voice...it couldn't be, could it? Luke Triton, the boy was clearly cursed to be a caged bird, could _never _be that lucky...could he? Well, only one way to find out...

With that, he looked up to see his near identical twin standing right before him in a scruffy pair of light blue ripped jeans with a pair of white Nike trainers and a black long with a white skull and cross bones in the middle tee shirt. _Huh, I'd expect that of him strangely..._Luke thought to himself but not for long...

As Luke's attention turned to the wounds.

He...he had bruises all different shades of black and blue all over his arms...his right eye was also going a black colour and...and Luke was pretty sure he was walking with a limp.

"Oh my gosh! Clive!" Luke suddenly cried out, running over to the young man who he barely knew but felt so much for.

"L-Luke? My god...it's...it's really you?" Clive blinked, barely believing his eyes despite Crow's words.

"What happened to you?" the teenage boy who was still a little shorter than him questioned.

It took Clive a minute to realise but quickly he knew Luke was asking about the scars. Wait...of course Luke would be asking, he's still the same old Luke...right? At least, he seemed to be the same person...No! What was he thinking? Luke had always been such a kind, caring-

So had Layton.

Clive quickly shook his head, he had clearly been in this place far **too **long "Oh...well, to put a very long story short, I...well to be blunt, I've been in Layton's hands for the last month."

Clive watched Luke as he stared in horror at him; Luke clearly knew nothing about this. Heck, Clive could have swore Luke seemed to be able to barely believe what he was looking "I'm so sorry" Luke breathed out, looking at him sadly with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, hey Luke...it's okay, it's not your fault. I've said this once today and I'll say it again. _This _is only one person's fault and it certainly isn't yours." Clive told him sternly.

Although, it was clear that Luke somewhat still blamed himself judging from his glum look...well until suddenly the teenager's face somewhat lit up.

"Oh, of course! _That's _why Crow was at the castle! He was there to save you, wasn't he?" Luke said more than asked.

Clive laughed "Ha-ha, still as smart as ever I see..._Little _Luke." Clive couldn't help but tease "Or rather, not so little Luke it's been quite a while and I must say you've grown a lot."

Luke blushed a little at that before saying "Y-yeah...but I'm _still _really short."

Clive laughed again, despite everything; he couldn't help it at all. He could barely believe it; he had lost all hope for this giddy kid who had always been joint-to-the-hip to that kind humble professor. He never knew Luke that well, however from the short time he had gotten to know Luke and from the letters they sent to each other, Clive had grown somewhat attached to the boy.

"So...if Crow came to rescue you...does...does this...does this mean..." Luke bit his lip; he clearly wanted to desperately ask Clive something. However he seemed to be stopping himself for reasons that Clive didn't understand...

"What is it, Luke? Go on, spit it out!" Clive said, trying to be as encouraging as he could. Eager to know what was bothering the teenager.

"Doesthismeanthere'saresistance?" Luke blurted out, in an almost panicked way, far too quickly for Clive to understand.

"Whoa! Slower, Luke, slower...Relax. Breathe okay?" Clive said as he looked down, gently putting his hands on Luke's shoulders.

And to his surprise...Luke flinched.

Yes...Luke flinched, and rather violently at that, nearly knocking over a coffee table as he tumbled back.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Luke!" Clive cried. To say he was a little alarmed and flustered...well, that would be an understatement.

"N-no, it's fine...this...that wasn't your fault. I guess things have been getting to me lately..." Luke admitted, looking down and holding himself.

"Oh..." Clive sighed, going to lean on the chair which was next to Luke but making sure not to get _too _close to Luke "Do you...do you want to talk about it?"

He watched the boy laugh bitterly, making Clive want to cringe. Hearing Luke laugh like that...well, it...it was something he expected from himself not the cheery Luke Triton.

"No, that's okay. I've got Veronica to talk about these kind of things." He half smiled, in an attempt to reassuring.

"Veronica?" Questioned Clive, now a little confused.

"One of the maids at the castle, she likes to help me out a lot." Luke explained in a very causal way.

"Maids at the castle? So...Crow is right? You're actually _living _with Layton?" Clive asked, suddenly standing up, clearly a little alarmed.

"Oh dear..." Luke trailed off, suddenly remembering that he was actually talking to someone that _didn't _live in the castle, before leaning back against the chair, sitting on its arm before continuing "I'd suppose I'd better start from the beginning..."

"_LET ME __**GO!**__" Luke screamed in a somewhat pleading manner as he crashed into the foyer of the castle, that man quickly grabbing him again._

_"Now, now Luke please...stop struggling!" The man who looked like Professor Hershel Layton pleaded as he held Luke still._

_Luke...surprisingly listened, but not because that man, whoever he was, asked...no it was his surprise at the room around him, the__polished floors and a large red carpet, not to mention a grand staircase and a gold and crystal chandelier hanging down from the ceiling above him, illuminating the room in a warm, yet deadly light,__and finally, Luke set his eyes on a young girl in the corner...a young girl with loose light brown flowing hair, big brown eyes, a gothic black Lolita with a grey pattern and a big grey bow behind it that is knee-length along with a pair of knee-high laced white socks and a pair of black mary jane shoes and...and...Luke knew this girl!_

_"Flora?"gasped Luke as he stood there staring, the man still gripping his arms tightly to stop Luke from moving._

_The girl who was clearly Flora Reinhold only whimpered in response._

_"What have you done to her? Where are my parents? __**Who are **__**you**__**?**__" Luke cried out as he started to struggle again._

_"What are you implying? I would never do anything to hurt Flora! Clark and Brenda are fine, you can relax, you'll see them soon...and, surely you recognize your best friend?"_

_Luke froze at those last two words, this man couldn't be the professor...could he?_

...Luke then went on to tell Clive that was only the beginning, that Luke had spent time and again trying to escape but his figured out pretty quickly that his efforts were going to be fruitless so...after a very long time of planning, he decided a new plan. He decided instead of getting himself out of there he got Flora and his parents out (this part Clive _did _know about but he decided against interrupting Luke) and surprisingly, he managed to convince Layton this was actually the best course of action! Although, ever since then Luke and Layton have been living a continuous cycle of Luke somewhat escaping and returning again later, with them acting as if it were normal and occasionally fighting. At least, until now...

However what concerned Clive the most about Luke's tale was the description of the relationship he and Layton had. From what Clive could get, their relationship had got...unhealthy. Yes, unhealthy was the best word he could use. Luke told him that despite everything, they were still best friends but Clive could tell there was _more_ to it than that. There had to be more than that as Luke said it himself, the only person Layton seems to have any real connection to is Luke...however, this works both ways. Clive knew what this meant, thanks to Constance Dove he knew exactly what kind of relationship Luke and Layton now have.

And it wasn't good...for either of them.

Luke had no one else to talk to other than Hershel Layton. Not to mention, Luke is still a child, he still needs a parental figure and it looked like to Clive that Luke had projected this need onto the most insane man in London. And considering said madman clearly had a warped version of caring for Luke this couldn't be good. The fact that they had no one else but each, that made them two people who crave human contact...it made them more...what was word? Intimate? Yes, something along the lines of that...something that made them feel as if they were like family, as if they had the need to look after each other. Yes, the word probably would be intimate as most people looking at them would probably frown, especially as those two of all people were known to not be very 'touchy' themselves.

However...Clive also knew _this _was why Luke Triton is able to stand before him now.

"So, Layton never mentioned anything about his taking over of London?" Clive questioned, getting his mind back on topic.

"Hershel _never _talks about his plans at all..." Luke trailed off, looking a little worried "To be honest, I was hoping you knew."

Clive sighed, rubbing his forehead a little- so much for that plan. Suddenly, Clive looked as he remembered "Hey, what was that you were trying to ask me earlier? You know, before the hug thing...which I'm so sorry about, by the way."

"Don't be! Really Clive, that's just me being me!" Luke insisted before going a little shy "Well...erm...if your here...I wanted to ask...about...about a resistance..."

"What about them?" Clive frowned.

Luke seemed to strangely perk up at that "So there **is **a Resistance? Oh my gosh!" he blurted out but clearly grinning.

"Why yes...if you have the time, I can show you if you like." Clive just smirked in response.

...

Clive Dove smirked even more when the teenager behind him had an idea of where they were headed. The dazzle of hope in Luke's eyes that shun despite the rest of him having a timid appearance made Clive certain that he had succeeded in making a boy, who clearly they had failed to rescue, happy.

Surprisingly, for Luke more than Clive, they had a pretty easy way out as Luke quickly found out; it was a lot easier getting _out _of the Forbidden Zone than getting _in_. All they had to do was go down into the old sewer system and come up top-side into a quiet place of London.

Now, he just followed Clive at they went down to the end of that slippery alley to a very _very _familiar clock shop. He couldn't but smile at Clive he walked up to door and...

_**Thump Thump Thump, Thud Thud Thud, Thump Thump Thump...**_

And suddenly, the door sprang open!

"Hey Spring, Hey Cogg! We need to take the tunnel to Scotland Yard please!" Clive smiled as he walked in.

"Spring's out, young master Clive but she'll be back later and of course I'll open it right-" Cogg, the old servant of Clive who had helped in Clive's plans, stopped in his tracks as he saw the boy called Luke.

"Oh hey Mr. Cogg!" Luke just said with a small smile.

Clive just chuckled at that, smiling at Cogg...who understood exactly what Clive meant.

"Well, I can say that some people will be very happy to see that face" Cogg just remarked in return, before turning to the switched that was once the time machine, pulling the furthest from the clock and the wall opening behind Spring's counter.

"Thanks Cogg, I owe you one." Clive smile, beginning to walk over.

"So you keep saying, I _still_ haven't been paid for this." Cogg just teased the young man as Clive and Luke went into the deep dark abyss of a tunnel.

Clive just chuckled in return as they got deeper into the tunnel and turn around the corner.

"W-what's at Scotland yard?" stuttered Luke, it wasn't because he was afraid of the dark, No, Luke didn't mind the dark but...this place was spooky. Luke wasn't scared or anything! He just didn't like g-ghosts too much...

"Like Cogg said, some people who will be very happy to see you." Clive just replied, in hopes to distract the teenager out of his fear.

"You don't mean...?" Luke gasped. He couldn't mean _that _could he? There's no way Luke would be so lucky, not in this world.

Clive smirked they got to a dead end...only the brick wall seemed to curve outwards into a semi-circle...and...and there was something on it only Luke couldn't tell without taking a closer look.

Now he could see it, it was a sliding puzzle, one he couldn't help but have an urge to try to solve as Clive didn't object.

_Hmm if I put this piece here...and that piece there...then yes! Ah ha! And now to just...do that and...wait, that doesn't fit...but if I put it here...No...I...What if...gah! Great Luke, looked like you botched that one._

Luke's tongue stuck out as he kept trying and trying...but nothing worked! Why wouldn't it work? All the pieces seemed to fit except one! Each time when he thought he had it just one piece wouldn't-

Suddenly, Clive chuckled.

Luke froze at this as he turned to his near identical twin who couldn't help but laugh in amusement kind of like...kind of like when he first mentioned Luke's height back when he was pretending to be the older version of him.

"What?" Luke asked, clearly knowing he was doing _something _wrong.

"Sorry Luke couldn't resist doing that. I just wanted to see you try and solve the puzzle." He admitted "Here, this is why you can't solve it" he went on to say as he walked over to the puzzle himself and...

...and take the left bottom piece out and rotating it before placing it in the exact same spot.

_Of course! Why didn't I think of that before? _Luke thought to himself, wide eyed.

Luke continued to watch Clive as he turned the many shapes into a complex five by five square with the middle missing before placing a hint coin in and...

...He watched as the walls seemed to be torn away, revealing part of a light blue metallic looking, smooth lift, just noticing as Clive walked in.

"Are you coming?"

Something...something about that seemed to panic Luke. For reasons beyond Luke's understanding, he thought if he didn't rush into the lift now then Clive really won't let him on ever again. He knew it was stupid but for some reason he couldn't quite get the idea out of his head.

So, he rushed in, which made Clive frown but he shrugged it off.

No, instead Clive was feeling a little giddy. Strange for him but he couldn't help but image the happy faces his friends would be wearing when he saw them again. In fact, this filled his thoughts so much that he barely noticed when the lift was opening; the time just seemed to fly by.

Luke watched in awe as the doors opened and a bright darkness seemed to shine at him before...before...

...before revealing the archives of Scotland Yard?

Luke just froze as he watched people move about the room, clearly it was stuffy due to the room being too small to fit this amount of people but still...regardless of the cold, damp, the size and even the poor clothes these people were wearing Luke could not deny the smiles and warmth around the room. This place...it wasn't like anywhere he had seen before...no...wait, yes it was...it was the feeling he'd always get visiting the professor's apartment; it was...what he felt at home. Wait! That was it!

This place felt like a _home_.

Yes, that was the word, these people were happy here despite everything. This amused Luke bitterly, he had always known 'money can't buy you happiness' and standing right in front of him was the most black and white picture of that statement. He lived in a rich mansion and was miserable while Clive clearly lived in a place like this in happiness. Yes, Luke also wanted to live here...

Clive watched Luke as he looked around grinning in awe with a hint of sadness in his eyes before beginning to walk off beckoning "This way, Luke."

As Clive knew exactly what would make Luke smile.

Luke just followed Clive as they went up the stairs, down the corridor, taking a right and then standing front of a metal door which had half a scratched off _"interrogation Room 3" _although strangely 1 and 2 were nowhere to be seen.

And as if Clive had read his mind he replied "We made the Interrogation rooms into the hospital wing and decided to get rid of the walls and yeah...the other doors kinda got caught up in an explosion." Clive sighed at this "I suppose that's what you get for letting Don Paolo mess with the medical equipment..."

Luke tried not to laugh at this but failed, for some reason, he could image Don Paolo looking rather embarrassed as Clive shouted at him. Oh gosh! He hadn't wanted to truly laugh in such a long time!

Clive sighed again motioning for Luke to open the door "Yes well, let's go in, shall we?"

And he did exactly that.

"Hey Doc, you have a visitor..." Clive practically smirked out of his lips.

"What is it Clive? Can't you see I'm very-"

Luke gasped as he felt...felt...b-butterflies in his stomach, he was barely believing his eyes...

"_Arianna?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Not In Love: Episode 3 Part 2- A date with...Clive? Part 1**

Both of the girls looked at Clive as he rushed down, his hair was a mess but he looked good in that black tux and black tie.

Clive: Sorry!

RML: -giggles, smiling brightly- Hello, Clive.

Clive: Hey...your Riku right?- Oh wait, that's Ans's nick name for you. I'm sorry, would you perfer me to call you RML?

RML: -shakes head- Riku is fine. I actually prefer it quite a bit more than I used to.

Ans: -blushes a little but hides it-

Clive: -kisses- hand then it's lovely to meet you, Riku.

RML: -blushes madly- It...it's wonderful to meet you too, Clive. (Thoughts: Oh My Goodness, he's such a gentleman!)

Clive: I was thinking...we could go to a local restaurant I use quite frequently, if that's alright with you?

RML: -smiles warmly- Of course. I would love to, Clive. Anything is fine with me, really. As long as we get to be doing something together, I'll be happy.

Ans: -rolls eyes- Will you and Crow leave me **alone now? I have work to do! -mumbles- all this to put up a chapter...**

RML: -shakes head, chuckling lightly- Oh, Ans.

Crow: Uh, yeah, sure Ans! Sorry for the inconvincence! Your help is much appreciated!

Suddenly, the three of them turn around to see young Crow, in his normal grab, leaning in the doorway.

RML: Hello -smiles-

Crow: Oh hey there miss, aren't you lovely?

Clive: -just glares at him-

RML: -blushes madly- Being called lovely two times in one evening...it's...it's definitely a first...well...being called lovely at 'all' is a first...-looks down, frowning a little-

Clive: -turns back to Riku- What do you mean?

RML: Well...I...no one has ever called me that before...-is holding her right arm a little nervously-

Clive: Then they don't know what they're missing -smiles brightly-

RML: -looks back up to Clive, surprised, before smiling softly, tears coming to eyes- Tha...thank you...Clive.

Ans: Can you please **leave? Anymore of this lovey dovey stuff and I'm going to hurl...**

Clive: -laughs- yes of course, sorry Ans -turns to Riku- would you take my hand?

RML: -smiles warmly, nodding and taking Clive's hand in hers- I would love to.

Ans watches as they leave, hand in hand, before noticed Crow smirking and pulling out a small didgital box device like a DS, making her frown and walk over...

Ans; -tilts head- Hey, What's that?

Crow: Oh, just the tracker I put in Clive's jacket. **RAVENS!**

Suddenly, out of no where, like ninjas, all eight other of The Ravens appear in front of them

Roddy: Yeah Crow?

Crow: Operation Annoy Clive is a go!

Ans: Ooo, can I come?

Crow: -smirks- I'd be honoured, O Miss. Demon.

Wren: -turns to readers- And so, what will happened between Arianna and Luke? Why do you have to knock on the door of Midland Road like that? Is there something behind it? What will happen next between Luke and The Resistance?

Ans: Hey! That's my line!

Wren: -sweatdrops- Oh! Um, Sorry! It was Socket's idea! -runs away-

Socket: HEY!

Ans: -turns to readers, ahem- And so, what will- -sighs- Oh never mind, just review the chapter.

**The end!...Until the next chapter :D**

So what did you think of this chapter of 'Not In Love'? Did you enjoy this new thing I've done? Let me know! Oh and don't forget about your thoughts on the chapter, the answers to my questions and all that good stuff! :3


End file.
